When Puck Met Blaine
by Vita.Amore.Riso
Summary: Puck always thought he was straight. But, as soon as he meets new transfer Blaine Anderson, he wants him. Slightly canon, slightly AU. Cursing and crude language. Smut from Ch 5.  Begins from start of Season 3.  Klaine friendship.  Blaine/Puck to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok. So, I am a Klainer… however, out of curiosity I began to read some stories revolving around Blaine/Puck (Paine/Bluck) and now I am a little bit momentarily obsessed with the pairing. Soooooo… here is a Blaine/Puck fanfic that started bouncing around in my head. It will be some canon and some AU. Hopefully not too OOC. I think I may make this a chapter story. Not sure. Basically, this is an experiment. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Anything you recognize is not mine. I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

So, the Glee Club exploded after Hummel left. He said that he was transferring to this private school because he was not safe here anymore. I offered to help protect him, so did the other guys, but he said he had to leave. Yeah, I felt bad for the kid. I mean, I know it wasn't easy for him here and all. Plus, there are no other gay kids here. An all boys school must mean plenty of cock all over the place for the taking, right? Whatever. To each their own. I was happy for him.

We tied with Hummel's new school at Sectionals and beat them at Regionals. Honestly, I didn't pay that much attention. We ended up going to Nationals in New York. We did NOT win. No… Finn and Rachel decided to eat each other's faces on stage. Apparently, that was not the thing to do. Maybe it was their technique… Personally, I would give them – maybe – a four on a scale of one to ten. My standards are higher than the norm, though. I mean, I am a sex shark with A LOT of experience.

Anyways, so New York was cool. I think I may want to move their sometime after I graduate. I definitely don't want to hang around Lima, Ohio forever. The school year ended shortly after we returned from Nationals. Summer went relatively quickly. I worked at Hummel's Tire and Lube with Finn and Burt Hummel. A few times I saw Kurt, but he was either with the Glee girls or running off to meet some guy friends from his new school. He always seemed very happy.

The summer ended as it always does. Sex in the bed of my truck in a secluded place. Staring at the stars. Falling asleep. Getting shaken awake by a pissed off girl insisting on being driven home. I fell into my bed the night before the first week of school. I don't know what I dreamed of, but I woke up feeling… _excited_. Morning wood is a wonderful thing.

Yeah. So, anyways, it is the start of a new year. My senior year. Everyone is back and eager to dominate at Nationals (if we can get there). After completing the last school year at his new school, Hummel has decided to return to McKinely. Why he would leave all the cock behind is beyond me, but here he is. Everyone is very happy. I guess I am, too. I mean, I guess I missed him some. Plus, it is one less person that we need to recruit into our Glee Club that currently is too small to compete. So, yeah, it's good he is back.

I have noticed, though, that Hummel is not his usual snarky self. He says that he misses his friends at his other school, but I think there is one friend in particular. He says that he doesn't have a boyfriend, but that he went on a few dates. He says that he did not leave a boyfriend behind there. Just left some great friends. I know that he is happy to be back, though.

It is the middle of the first week of classes and we are all sitting outside in the courtyard eating lunch. I hear music and look up. All of a sudden, some dude in a tight black top and red pants starts singing. I vaguely notice Kurt and Rachel running down the stairs towards our table. They both look very excited from what I can tell. However, my eyes are stuck on the guy singing _It's Not Unusual_. This song rocks. And, this guy has balls to perform it all by himself in the courtyard. Who is this guy?

All of a sudden I get a good look at him. Whoa. Ok. The guy is hot. Like way hot. We would be _so hot together_… Wait. **What?** What the hell, man? Puckasaurus does not do cock. No. He doesn't.

All of a sudden the Cheerios appear and start dancing along to the song, dancing with the dude. I have gone out with a number of those girls and seen them naked, but I can't stop looking at him. Even when Santana is dancing beside him like a slut, I can't stop looking at HIM. Damnit! I don't do dick. Shit.

Then why can't I stop looking at him? Why am I feeling jealous of Hummel whenever the dude looks at him? And, most importantly, why the hell am I _half hard_ just from his voice and face? Shit. SHIT. **FUCK**.

Crap. Ok. They are done, thank God. Crap. Ok, Puck, just casually adjust yourself so nobody notices your hard on. At least you are wearing dark pants. _Jesus_.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of your interest. I have loved your reviews and I appreciate all the alerts. Here is the second chapter... I found it very amusing to write. Hopefully I captured all the characters right. Still in Puck's POV. Next chapter will be in Blaine's POV. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Anything you recognize is not mine. I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

As the piano continues to burn in the background, Kurt is squealing and hugging the hot guy – _the guy_ – and babbling excitedly, "Blaine! What are you _**doing**_ here? I can't believe you are here! I missed you!"

The guy – Blaine – just laughs and holds tightly to Hummel, squeezing him gently. Then he responds with laughter in his voice, "Kurt! Calm down! You are going to end up joining Alexander McQueen in the afterlife if you don't breathe."

Hummel pulls away from the hug and smacks Blaine on his arm with a bitch scowl on his face. Uh-oh. Blaine is gonna get it. I know that face…

Blaine just laughs again and rubs Hummel's arms. Smiling affectionately he states with a smile on his face, "I transferred to McKinley. I thought it was time that I tried public school again, and I thought we could maybe take it on together. Safety in numbers and all that."

Hummel just shakes his head with a huge smile on his face and pulls Blaine back into a hug. I hear him whisper, "Thanks." "No need," Blaine replies softly.

So, wait. Hummel didn't rip him a new one? But he gave him the bitch face. How is Blaine not dead on the ground? Wait… is Hummel dating the hot dude or what (yes I can call him hot, I am a sex shark after all, I can appreciate a fine piece of ass no matter the gender)? Why is it pissing me off that maybe they are dating?

I hear Finn cut in, "Kurt, who the hell is this guy and why did he set our piano on fire?" Stupid Finnocence. Of course Blaine didn't light the piano up. What a moron he is! But, wait… that moron asked the question I wanted answered. Shit. Shut the fuck up, Puck, and listen…

"Well, Finnegan," Kurt drawls, "this is Blaine. He is my best guy friend. We met at Dalton and it seems as though he has transferred."

Uh-oh. Kurt is going to kill Finn. This should be amusing…

"How do you know he isn't here to spy? How do you know that he isn't using you for like sex and secrets a-and stuff?" Finn mumbles out, his face red. Yeah, Finn is going to die. I wonder how Hummel is going to do it…

As Kurt takes a deep breath and is about to respond, Blaine reaches out and lays a hand lightly on Kurt's shoulder and interrupts, "You're Finn, right?" Blaine asks with a raised eyebrow. Finn scowls but nods in the affirmative that he is. Blaine smiles lightly at him and continues, "Well, Kurt has told me a lot about you. About all of you. You can relax. I am not here to spy. It is time for me to be in public school again, that's all. Kurt is one of my best friends. I know his past, and I would not do anything to hurt him. So, don't worry about secrets. As for sex," Blaine pauses. I suck in a huge breath. "As for sex," he continues, "Kurt and I are not dating. We are best friends, that is it. No sex here." I let out the breath I was holding, silently thanking whoever in the universe that is listening that there is no sex between Hummel and Blaine. Why does it matter anyways? I am not into cocks. I only like my own cock. That is it. Then, why can't I stop thinking about dropping to my knees and pulling Blaine's cock into my mouth… FUUUUCK.

Finn falls silent. After a quick glare at him, Kurt starts to introduce everyone to Blaine. As he gets to me, I decide to hold out a hand to shake rather than do the bro fist bump. When his hand grips mine, I feel a shock running up my arm and throughout my body. Our eyes meet in an intense stare that he breaks as he looks down and then quickly looks back up saying, "It's nice to meet you, Puck." My cock twitches when he says my name. Shit. My body feels cold when he releases my hand and turns his attention to Artie (who Kurt is introducing him to next). Fuck.

I continue to sneak glances over to Blaine as he continues to meet the rest of the club. His eyes sparkle as he smiles. His voice is warm and rich like caramel. His ass is tight as all hell. I want to touch it. Shit. What the hell am I going to do? Am I gay for Blaine? I don't know, but – fuck – I want to kiss him and run my hands all over his body.

I am looking down at the table staring at my abandoned sandwich when I feel eyes on me. I look up and lock eyes with Blaine. Shit. He is looking at me. Damn he is hot. All of a sudden, his eyes sweep the group and then reconnect with mine. With a small smile, he winks at me. I feel my mouth drop open slightly. As his attention gets pulled away to a chattering Hummel, I take a deep breath and stare at my lap, wishing my erection to subside somewhat so that I can get up and leave without everyone noticing that I am hard for Blaine. After a moment, I quickly readjust my bulge and stand up, casually holding my school bag in front of me. I say goodbye and take my leave. I can feel eyes on me the whole time I am walking away. I know it is him. Crap. I need to jerk off. **Now**.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK. Since the last chapter, I have received more reviews, alerts, and even a few favorites. So… thanks! Here is chapter 3. It is the first Blaine POV chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Anything you recognize is not mine. I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

This past summer was the best yet. I performed at Six Flags throughout the summer and got A LOT of phone numbers (unfortunately they all belonged to girls – and in some cases… women). There is nothing more cringe-worthy than receiving a note each from both a girl and her mother where they both give you their phone number with a request to "call anytime" so you can "get together." _Ugh!_ Of course, my "dapper manners" (as Kurt called them) dictated that I smile and nod, thanking them for their interest in my "talents." Kurt found those times especially hysterical.

_Why oh why couldn't some hot gay guy approach me? I mean, seriously? Do I really come off as straight?_ Kurt says that my "look" is more metrosexual and that perhaps the guys don't approach me because they are unsure of my sexuality. Well, it is either that or there are simply no other gay guys in our part of Ohio (aside from myself, Kurt, and a few other Dalton guys). I mean, I am as modest as the next guy, but I know that I am considered hot. The girls and their mothers (_cringe_), as well as Kurt and the Dalton guys, have all said so. I think that my body is pretty well defined. I mean, I am not a hulking football player, but I am athletic. I am a swimmer and I play soccer. My friend, Trent, often mentions how my arms are crazy sexy with their defined muscles. Kurt thinks it has to do with my guitar playing; he says that when I play the muscles flex nicely and the veins bulge a little. Also, I do have to admit that, although nobody but myself has seen it, I know that I have an impressive cock. It is fairly long and quite thick. I think it looks pretty personally, that is if a cock can be pretty. I keep the area manicured so that it doesn't look like a jungle down there. I really hope someone takes interest in it soon. I am very sexually frustrated and the amount of times I masturbate is pretty **crazy**.

In addition to my Six Flags adventures, I also spent a lot of time hanging out with the Warblers. We all found out mid-summer that Kurt was going to be returning to McKinley. While sad, we knew that that is where he truly belonged (if he could do so safely, which is claimed was now the case) and so we were happy for him. We threw many parties over the course of the summer, one of which was dubbed a farewell party for Kurt, although we knew we would all keep in touch. As the summer was coming to a close, I began to really think about where I wanted to continue my high school education. As much as I loved Dalton, I was always bothered that I had run from my last high school. Thing is, though, it isn't really running if staying means serious physical injury. But, I still had moments when I felt like I had run. Seeing Kurt excited about returning to McKinley and listening to his assurances that he would be safe there, really made me think; and, think I did.

At the end of the summer, I quietly informed my family of my decision to return to public school. As my parents are never around, they didn't really care. The only thing they said to me was that if I changed my mind at some point, it would be too bad. If I transferred, I would be transferring for good, no matter if I was bullied or injured. Trusting Kurt's belief on the matter, I told them I understood their conditions and just like that I was a McKinley student. Of course, I had to let the Warblers know. I set it so my transfer wouldn't happen until the middle of the first week of school. So, that Monday I went to Warbler practice and explained my decision. Of course, my friends were sad about my leaving, but they understood. Jeff, as expected, made the obligatory comments that "of course I had to follow my lover boy, Kurt." I just shook my head ruefully.

Kurt and I both know that we are meant to be best friends and nothing more. We even experimented a little bit since, on paper, we were the perfect match. So, we went on a date. We held hands and talked, just like we always do. It was comfortable and felt nice but it was really no different than what we usually did. So, we decided that perhaps we should try doing something that we haven't done with each other before… so we kissed. It was nice, we both thought it was a great kiss, but it just didn't evoke the types of feelings that we were both looking for. We didn't feel fireworks or butterflies or anything like that. It wasn't awkward, it was actually quite nice, it just wasn't _right_. You would think that maybe the experience would make our relationship awkward, but – if anything – the experience brought us closer together as friends.

I was so excited about my transfer, but I didn't tell Kurt. I wanted to surprise him. He had told me how bummed he was that we wouldn't get to spend as much time together as we had been. I told him that I was sure that things would get easier soon. _**Aren't I a sneaky bastard?**_ So, that brings me to now. I have prepared a song to perform – _It's Not Unusual_ – and I have organized the assistance of the band guys and the Cheerios. Santana, who I had bonded with over the summer as I had hung out with the McKinley Glee girls with Kurt, helped me to make it all happen. She was excited to have me at McKinley and happy that this would help to make Kurt happy as well. The plan was for me to kind of hide out until I saw Kurt approaching and then I would give them the signal to begin, so I just had to wait for Kurt.

Ah. There he is walking with Rachel. Wait a sec, one more sec, one more… ok _now_. I give the signal and the music starts. I start dancing around, locking eyes with Kurt. I laugh in my head and can't help but grin wider and wink when I see his shocked, excited face. I can practically see the wheels turning in his brain. I watch as he and Rachel run down the stairs and to the courtyard table where all the Glee Club is sitting.

As I sing and dance (and yeah, ok, I knew it was sexy, but can you blame me, the song practically begs you to be all sensual), I can't help but let my eyes scan the crowd. A few times my eyes trail over an incredibly hot guy with a mohawk that is sitting at the Glee table. _**Sweet Jesus he must be in Glee Club! Thank you whoever in the universe created such a specimen and placed him in my orbit!**_ Every time my eyes find him, he is looking at me. If I didn't know better, I would think that he was maybe interested in me. He is definitely leering, although it is subtle. But, Kurt told me that there was no other out gay guy at the school.

Maybe the hot guy is closeted? Hmmmm… that would be a shame. I would really love to run my hands through that mohawk and suck on that glorious neck. What I would give to run my hands down that toned chest, over his six pack, and onto what I am sure is an extraordinary cock. _Crap, Blaine, control your hormones._ Focus on the song. You are almost done. _Oh right!_ Time for the finale. Then, I can meet my new Glee Club and Mr. Mohawk.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE REVIEW<span>.**

_**Seriously, I would love to know what you think, what you want to see happen, if you think I am doing justice to the characters, and anything else you may want to share. Also, I am not opposed to writing one shots based off of your prompt suggestions. You just need to share.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for those who continue to review. I will say that I am very disappointed that the third chapter didn't seem to catch much interest. It did not get anywhere near as many hits as the first two chapters and only half the reviews. It made me sad as it was my first Blaine POV chapter and I actually was in love with the chapter. Oh well. I still love my story and I will continue with it. This chapter is Blaine's POV of when he met Puck immediately following _It's Not Unusual_. Next chapter will switch to Puck's POV and may include some of Puck's alone sexy times in the bathroom. Maybe…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If you recognize it, I don't own it. Promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

_**How the hell did the piano catch fire?**_ Is this what I have to expect from public school? Shit. What the –

_Umph!_ I have an armful of squealing Kurt. Ok then. If he isn't freaked by the flaming behemoth behind me, then I guess it is all good.

"Blaine! What are you _**doing**_ here? I can't believe you are here! I missed you!" Kurt squeaks excitedly.

As I hug Kurt tightly, I can't help but squeeze him gently as I happily chuckle out, "Kurt! Calm down! You are going to end up joining Alexander McQueen in the afterlife if you don't breathe."

He just smacks me and gives me that look of his… that patented bitch look he has perfected. Of course, I am the only one that can survive it, for some reason, without serious damage. Jeff and Nick say that it must be my killer puppy dog eyes that are my saving grace. I know the truth however. The truth is that I know how to read Kurt. For instance, Kurt has varying bitch looks – there is the can-strike-you-dead look if you ruin his hair or attack his sexuality and there is the annoyed-because-I-shouldn't-think-that-is-funny-but-it-is-and-you-suck look that he unleashes when a good bad joke is shared or someone he loves is being slightly annoying but in a loving way.

So, unafraid, I laugh and rub his arms saying with an affectionate smile, ""I transferred to McKinley. I thought it was time that I tried public school again, and I thought we could maybe take it on together. Safety in numbers and all that."

Kurt just shakes his head with a huge smile on his face and pulls me back into a hug. I hear him whisper, "Thanks." To which I reply softly, "No need."

I see out of the corner of my eye that Mr. Mohawk looks slightly shocked that I am not on the ground nursing a bruised cheek. I see that shock turn to something else I can't quite place. It almost seems like equal parts confusion and jealousy with a hint of anger. Hmmm… I can't help but smirk into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt and I separate and all of a sudden a pissed off voice interrupts our reunion asking, "Kurt, who the hell is this guy and why did he set our piano on fire?" **Ummmm, what?** He thinks _**I **_set the piano on fire? _Is he high?_

"Well, Finnegan," Kurt drawls, "this is Blaine. He is my best guy friend. We met at Dalton and it seems as though he has transferred." Ahhh. This is Finn… Kurt's step-brother. He has told me about him. Supposedly he is a loveable teddy bear kind of guy with limited smarts that tend to become non-existent when he perceives a threat or doesn't understand something. _Great_.

Again I manage to cast a quick look at Mr. Mohawk and I see that he looks amused. He is probably waiting for Kurt to get all down and dirty. I start to feel somewhat amused myself until I hear Finn say, "How do you know he isn't here to spy? How do you know that he isn't using you for like sex and secrets a-and stuff?" **Crap**. Finn is dead. Like six-feet-under-nice-knowin'-ya dead. Unless... I suppose I should take pity on Finn and save him from Kurt. It is the nice thing to do and I do want the offensive giant to like me so…

I reach out and lay a hand lightly on Kurt's shoulder and interrupt the two brothers saying in my polite, dapper voice, "You're Finn, right?" Of course, I can't help but raise an eyebrow at him. Finn scowls but nods in the affirmative that he is in fact who I think he is. So, I smile lightly at him and continue, "Well, Kurt has told me a lot about you. About all of you. You can relax. I am not here to spy. It is time for me to be in public school again, that's all. Kurt is one of my best friends. I know his past, and I would not do anything to hurt him. So, don't worry about secrets. As for sex," I pause here to take a breath before continuing, "As for sex, Kurt and I are not dating. We are best friends, that is it. No sex here." I think I hear a release of breath somewhere near me, but I don't have the opportunity to search for the source of it. It does pique my curiosity, though. _Something to think about later…_

Finn falls silent then, though he is still giving me a look. Kurt glares at him and then begins to introduce me to everyone. I meet a few people and then Kurt directs my attention to Mr. Mohawk. Wow. He is even hotter close up. _**Fuck**_. _Ok, pay attention Blaine, you don't want to come off as an idiot in front of the hot guy. _

I hear Kurt say, "Blaine, this is Noah Puckerman. He generally goes by Puck, though. Noah, this is my friend Blaine." I am surprised when he offers me a hand to shake rather than the bro fist bump I had received from all the guys so far (except for Finn who Kurt hadn't bothered to introduce me to officially since we sort of took care of that already). As I grip his hand in mine, the breath rushes quietly out of me and a warm sensation travels from my hand up my arm and all around my body. Our eyes meet in an intense stare that I eventually have to break before my mouth says something that my brain is insisting is a very bad thing to say right now. I look down and then quickly look back up at him as I say, "It's nice to meet you, Puck." I have to stop myself from shivering as I say his name for the first time. _Damn_.

Kurt continues to introduce me to everyone and I am sure to take the time to speak to each one and give them my attention. However, after the initial introductions are over, regular conversations pick up and I can't help but let my mind wander to Puck. Kurt has mentioned him before. He is supposedly very straight. Impregnated a girl, slept with all the girls in school, tried relationships but they don't seem to last very long. What a shame. I would love to have him on his knees taking all of my cock down his throat as I fuck his mouth while holding on to his mohawk. Those gorgeous eyes looking up at me as sinful sounds escape his mouth as he takes my length in deeper and deeper. **Oh my God!** What the _hell_ is the matter with me? I mean, I am a teenage boy, sure I have urges, but I don't usually think such dirty thoughts and not about guys I know are straight. Well, except for the occasional celebrity, but that is different…

All of a sudden our eyes connect again. _Fuck_. I was staring. He caught me staring. Wait. His eyes. They look very lusty and they are locked on me. Seriously? Is that even possible? My hormones must be affecting my brain. Well, one way to find out… I look around and see that nobody is paying any attention to either of us. When our eyes meet again, I give him a small smile and my trademark wink. I can see his mouth drop open slightly. He definitely doesn't look offended. Huh.

Our stare is broken and I get pulled out my own thoughts about Puck when Kurt starts talking to me about my class schedule and going for coffee after school. A little bit later I hear Puck say goodbye. I can't help but watch him walk away. His ass is even more better looking than I thought it would be. I'm sure it looks even better in the flesh, though. Wonder if I will get the chance to see it. **Shit**. Now I am hard. _Where the hell is the restroom?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**Seriously, I appreciate every single one I get and they help to motivate me to update sooner. Please let me know what you like or don't like, what you want to see, and so on.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ok. So, this is my first attempt at smut. Please feel free to let me know what you liked and didn't like about it once you have read it. This chapter contains Puck's alone sexy time. I really hope you like it. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If you recognize it, it is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

By the time I reach the inside of the school, my cock is _**so fucking hard**_ that it is starting to hurt. I break into a jog to the bathroom upstairs where hardly anyone goes. I slam the door open and lock myself into a stall. I frantically unzip my jeans, sighing slightly when the pressure of my jeans is removed. I quickly slide my briefs down and take my cock into my hand. As soon as my hand hits my cock, I am finally able to breathe.

_Blaine_. **Fuck! NO!**

Come on, Puck, try again…

Santana… huh.

Brittany… _crap_.

Quinn… **shit**.

With every hot girl I thought of, the fire in my belly got lighter and lighter. I am still uncomfortably hard and none of the girls are getting me hot enough to release. **FUUUUUCK**.

_Blaine_… hmmmm-nnnnnh. Ahhhhhh. _Oh yeah_. Fuck.

Giving up the fight, I let myself fantasize about Blaine… how those red pants of his hugged his ass just right and gave a nice visual of the package hidden underneath… the tight black shirt that showed off his nice arm muscles… the fire in his golden eyes… his soft plush lips…

Uuuuunnnnnnhhh. Mmmmmmm-nnnnn.

I bite my lip trying to keep the moans inside, but soft whimpers of lust make their way out. I am practically fucking my hand the way that I am roughing stroking my cock. I fall forward leaning my forehead on the wall of the stall. I close my eyes and envision Blaine kneeling before me and fall into my fantasy…

"_Oh Noah," Blaine moans softly, "I love your cock. It is so h-huge and hard. I want it so b-b-bad."_

_I groan loudly, "Want do you want, baby?"_

"_Mmmmmmm… Noooaaahhh… I want your cock **everywhere**. I want to feel you in my mouth and in my throat. I want you to fuck my mouth… hard. Mmmnnnnhhhh. A-a-nd…" _

"_And what, baby?" I ask with a moan._

_Blaine licks his lips, his eyes trained on my cock, as he whispers wantonly, "And after you have fucked my mouth, I want you to fuck me harder. Fill me up to the brim with your cum so it will be leaking out of me for hours. I want to feel you for days. I want…"_

_But Blaine never gets to tell me what else he wants because my self-control breaks and I grab the back of his head with one hand, my cock in the other, and I force myself into his already waiting mouth. Blaine makes a happy, contented noise in his throat and I feel myself relax into the warm, wet heat of his mouth._

_With a sigh of pleasure, I feel my cock hit the back of his throat and a piece of warm flesh hit my pubes. I look down at him, shocked that he hasn't gagged on my length. The sight that greets me is the hottest thing I have ever seen. Blaine has my cock all the way in his mouth and into his throat. His nose is buried in my pubes. And, his eyes are locked on mine. My breathing stalls for a while as I take in the beauty before me. As I continue to watch him, Blaine's eyes cloud even more with lust as he begins to swallow my cock down his throat._

"_Fuck! Jesus! Blaaaaine. Oh God. Uuuunnnnnhhh. Oh. Yeah, baby, swallow it all. Oh Jesus. You are so amazing baby. Ahhhh. You are my perfect little cocksucker aren't you? Oh. Yeah. So. Unh. Good. Yes."_

_I see Blaine's eyes darken even more. I can feel the desire pouring off of him in waves. Then, he blows my mind again as he begins to hum. Fuck! _

_By now I am babbling nonsense, interspersed with his name and every swear word I know. I am grunting and whimpering as I continue to try to keep my cries and groans to myself. And, the noises that Blaine is making are out of this world. I have **never** heard anything so sexy._

_By now he is alternating between swallowing and humming. Occasionally he will slide his mouth all the way up my length, sucking as he goes, until he gets to the head where his tongue makes a sinful swipe of my pre-cum. Then, he will quickly slide back down my cock until it hits his throat where he starts to swallow. Every so often he will stop swallowing and just hum. I am in heaven. I have been ready to come for a while now, but I haven't wanted to lose this awesome sensation. Finally, though, I can't hold it anymore._

"_Baby… Oh. Yeah. Unh. B-baby, I-I'm gonna cummm. Ahhhhh!"_

"BLAINE!" I whimper in ecstasy as I cum harder than I ever have before. I came so fucking hard that I am shaking. That has _never_ happened. After a few minutes, I open my eyes and realize that Blaine is not there.

My mind is spinning. What does this mean? What _**can**_ this mean?

One thing I do know is this… **I want Blaine**. And, I don't think that I will stop wanting him anytime soon. _Shit_. What do I do?

Lost in my thoughts, I pull up my briefs and jeans. I exit the stall and wash my hands at the sink. I glance up and catch my reflection in the mirror. I look flushed and sated. I splash some water on my face and run my hand through my mohawk. Taking a deep breath, I turn around and start to head to the door. Before I can take more than a step, the door swings open and I come face to face with my fantasy… _Blaine_.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you all for keeping with my story. I hope you like this next chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Anything you recognize, I do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

A few minutes after Puck leaves, I decide to ask Kurt where I can find a restroom. I had used those few minutes in an attempt to soothe my erection away with many bad thoughts to no avail. Keeping my desperation – and my situation – hidden, I calmly ask Kurt for the location. Kurt beams down at me (yes, I am on the small side stature-wise) and carefully gives me directions to one of the lesser used restrooms on the second floor saying, "Trust me… it is worth going out of your way to this particular restroom. Otherwise, you may find yourself surrounded by puck-heads mocking you as you try to complete your 'business'". With a quick smile and a promise to meet him in class if I can't make it back before the end of lunch, I take off for the restroom.

I am so frickin' hard it is not even funny. I can't remember the last time I was quite this hard. I am kind of ashamed that I am about to jerk off at school to the image of the supposedly straight Puck, but a bigger part of me is gratified that I will be able to relieve myself of the prominent bulge in my pants to the glorious vision that is _Noah Puckerman_.

Yeah, the word is that he is straight, but there was something in his eyes that said that maybe that wasn't the whole story. I **really** want to know what the real story is. The thing is, when our eyes met for the first time and we touched for the very first time, the feelings that coursed through me were different than any I have ever felt before. For lack of a better word, it felt _**right**_. Like, I was finally complete when I didn't even know that I wasn't whole. Crazy, I know. I really need to just drop this thought pattern. I'm sure that the eye thing was just a trick of the light and I am sure that I am just making everything up in my head again like I always do. _Dammit_. Besides, even if Puck isn't totally straight, why the hell would he be interested in me? Plus, he of all people knows how McKinley treats its gays… why would he want to put himself through that when he already has his reputation secured? _Ugh_! Why am I **so** **frickin'** **stupid**?

After a few wrong turns, I finally make it to the bathroom. Nobody is around. Kurt sure knows his secluded bathrooms. I'll have to remember this…

I am about to push the bathroom door open when I hear a sound from inside. _Is that…?_ No. Could it be…? Yup! That was definitely a muffled moan. God, are people having sex in the bathroom? Wow… public school sure is interesting. There is another moan, a bit more desperate sounding this time. **God**… the guy's sounds are _**amazing**_! So hot. Wait. I don't hear a girl. I can't help but smirk… at least I am not the only one needing to attend to their raging hard-on at school.

After some debate, I decide to wait outside the bathroom until the sounds stop. As I listen, the sounds the guy is making are getting more and more desperate and louder and louder and I am surprised that I have not cum in my pants just from those sounds alone. At this point, my cock is so hard it is throbbing and I am so close to just exploding without touching myself at all. Finally, I hear the guy shout out a name that I can't quite make out and then the noises cease. I wait for a few more minutes, giving him time to come down from what sounded like a _fabulous_ orgasm, fix his clothes, perhaps wash up. Carefully holding my bag in front of my bulge, I push the bathroom door open and stop in shock. Standing in front of me, clearly about to head out of the bathroom is Puck. And… the bathroom has no other occupants.

Oh my God! That was Puck! **Holy hell!** Take a deep breathe, Blaine. _Don't overstep. Don't freak him out. Don't show him your hard cock._ **Fuck**. Get a grip, Blaine!

I give him a small smile and murmur, "Hello, Puck."

I think I hear his breath hitch and it looks like there is a light blush starting to stain his cheeks. _God he is beautiful_. "Hi," he answers in a breathless tone. We stare at each other for what feels like forever. Finally, I realize that I am probably blocking him from leaving the bathroom. With a small shake of my head and a blush heating my face, I step into the bathroom and shift to the side so he has room to exit. His body seems to give a little jolt and he starts to make his way to the door, his eyes still locked on mine. As he passes by me, our shoulders brush and my breath leaves my body. I think I see something flicker in his eyes, but before I can figure it out his eyes shift from mine to the floor. Keeping my disappointed sigh to myself, I begin to move further into the bathroom.

"Blaine?" I hear Puck ask quietly.

I turn towards him and respond, "Yes?"

Our eyes lock again and I can't help but start to drown in the swirling emotions I see there.

"Ummm, you are going to be joining Glee Club, right?" Puck asks hesitantly.

I can't help but give him my full smile and bounce a little on my toes in my excitement as I say, "Yes, I am actually really looking forward to being a part of New Directions. The Warblers are great and they are like my brothers, but from what Kurt tells me New Directions is a very fun and exciting group to be a part of. I can't wait."

Puck flashes me a sweet smile of his own and a little wink as he states, "Good. Yeah, we are pretty crazy." He looks like he wants to say something else, so I wait patiently with my head cocked to the side. Finally he sucks in a little breath and says shyly, "I-I-um I guess I will see you there…"

"Yes," I whisper bashfully, "I look forward to seeing you there."

Puck's smile widens slightly as he gives me a nod and exits the bathroom. I fall against the side of the bathroom stall staring at the spot that Puck just occupied. After a moment, I take a shaky breath and walk over to the mirror. All thoughts of jerking off have left me; the tension in my pants has abated for now... at least, enough so it doesn't hurt. Ignoring my half hard cock, I fall into my thoughts as I continue to stare at myself as I replay my interaction with Puck in my mind.

The bell rings signifying the end of the lunch period. I shake myself out of my thoughts and quickly splash some water on my face. With one last look, I exit the bathroom and head towards my next class. Maybe I should talk to Kurt. He knows Puck better than I do. Maybe he can help me make sense out of everything. No. As interesting a conversation as that would probably be, I don't want to out Puck to anyone. Plus, there probably is nothing _to out_. He probably is just being nice because I am Kurt's friend and new. It probably doesn't mean what I think it does. My hopes are just overrunning my brain like always.

As I enter the classroom, my eyes find Kurt. We exchange huge smiles and he waves me over to the empty seat next to him. Almost immediately after I take my seat, the teacher begins to ramble on about something, but I can't keep my brain from wondering. I can't wait for Glee Club.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>

_Next chapter: Glee Club meets. Finn is an ass. There may be some more Blaine/Puck cuteness and possibly some dirty dreams…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. I was experiencing a little writer's block. I couldn't get this chapter right for the life of me. BUT, I think I finally worked it out and I love it now. I hope you do, too! This is most definitely my longest chapter so far. I would like to apologize that there will be no dirty dreams this time around. It just didn't fit here… you will see what I mean. I promise dirty dreams soon… but most likely not until the chapter after next. Therefore, I promise dirty dreams (and I am talking really dirty) in chapter 9. As always, thank you for the great reviews, favorites, and alerts. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Seriously. I don't. Shame…**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

As I sit in my afternoon classes (God only knows what classes they actually are), I start to think about Blaine. Right away, my cock wants to join the party. _Why the hell does my cock want him so badly? _ It has never wanted anyone this badly… most definitely never another dude. **What the fuck is up (besides me)? **

I decide to try an experiment so at least I am using my class time wisely. Who cares that it has nothing to do with the actual class, right? Okay, Puckerman. Time to think. Do you hear me, cock? We are going to think of some guys and you are going to give me your opinion on them, got me? Okay. Let's do this…

Finn… nothing. Awesome.

Sam… nope. **Excellent**.

Blaine… _son of a bitch_. Hard cock. Okay, Puckerman, think of something disgusting to get rid of this problem because we have more thinking to do. Let's see… toothless old people… toothless old people smiling… toothless old people eating. _Ugh_. Okay. All better. Good cock. Okay. Moving on.

Artie… nada. Okay.

Rory… no. _Sweet_.

Hummel… absolutely nothing moving. _**Very, very, very glad about that**_.

Blaine… a-a-a-a-nd there it is again. Hellooooo, cock. Did you have something you wanted to share? I mean, you are standing at attention and all… **Fucking hell**. _**Yeah, my cock loves Blaine.**_ And, only Blaine. Shit. _What am I supposed to do about this?_

Here is the thing… I am pretty sure that I don't just like him because my cock does. That conversation we had in the bathroom felt really nice and he was… adorable… but, also sexy. I don't know how a person can be both at the same time, but he managed it. I didn't want to stop talking to him. I mean, yeah, I wanted to do naughty naughty things to him, but I also wanted to just hold him and talk to him. Watch his eyes sparkle and his mouth smile. But, again, _**what am I supposed to do about this? **_

_Do I **want** to be with him? _

_**Can** I be with him? _

_Would **he** want **me**? _

_And, what about everyone else?_ The Puckasaurus doesn't care about what anyone says, not really, but what would happen if I were to date Blaine?

_Would the Glee Club be cool with it? _

_Would the rest of the football team try to bully me like Hummel? _ Obviously if they did I would end them. _**Would they hurt Blaine?**__ Would they have it out for him thinking that he turned me gay? _I mean, they are stupid like that…

I hear the final bell ring signaling the end of classes. Time to head to Glee Club. Where Blaine will be. Fuck.

Walking towards the choir room, I feel my heart start to beat faster and my cock start to harden some. I can't believe the effect just the _**anticipation**_ of seeing Blaine can have on my body. I've never had such a strong reaction to anyone before, let alone another guy. I really can't wait to see him…

I walk into the choir room, and notice I am one of the last ones to arrive. Blaine and Kurt seem to be the only ones missing. The flair of jealousy that rears in me is intense. _Relax_. You know they are just friends. Blaine said so and Kurt agreed. They were probably delayed since Blaine is new or because Hummel's mouth sometimes doesn't know when to shut up.

I can't take my eyes off the door until I see him walk in. Only then does my body relax. Well, except for my cock. My cock is nice and tense. _Dammit_.

Blaine is talking to Mr. Shue while the rest of the Glee Club sits and gossips. I manage to pull my eyes off of Blaine and look around the room. Everyone is smiling and talking and I hear Blaine's name whispered a few times. They seem excited to have Blaine here. _Good… I am not the only one._ But, then, my eyes land on Finn. Finn who is openly glaring at _my_ boy. **What the fuck?** Why is Finn being all pissy about Blaine? I don't see any downside to Blaine joining Glee. He is fucking talented as hell. His presence can only help us. And, it will weaken the Warblers now that they don't have him. It is a win-win really. So, what the _fuck_ crawled up Finn's butt and died?

Mr. Shue calls us to order and my attention flicks back over to him. I see that Blaine is standing beside him. Oh right. He has to do his official "audition" to become a member of Glee. It is stupid that Shue is making him do it, since we all know what he can do, but I am not going to complain if it means I get to openly stare at Blaine while he rocks out on some awesome song.

"Ok, guys," Mr. Shue begins, "let us welcome Blaine Anderson who is here to audition for the Glee Club." Everyone, but Finn, claps and cheers.

Rachel (_of course_) stands up and responds, "Mr. Shue, I think we can all agree that Blaine is incredibly talented. We all know what he can do. He really doesn't need to audition." Everyone is nodding, except for Finn who seems to look even angrier than before. Ignoring Finn for a moment, my attention turns back to Rachel. _Shut it, Berry, I want to watch my boy do his thing. Why are you trying to ruin my fucking fun?_

Before Mr. Shue can reply, Blaine raises his hand a little and interjects, "Mr. Shue, if I may say something please?" Mr. Shue nods at him and Blaine takes a deep breath before he starts to say his piece. I can't help but to smile at how adorable he is. _I am soooo screwed_.

"Umm… hi guys. Thank you for being so welcoming and thank you, Rachel, for your kind words. Uh – I –" Blaine beings. But, Finn cuts him off, "_**Look**_, we don't _need_ any fancy words or anything, man. This isn't Dalton. _You are not the captain, I am_. Any speeches given will be done by myself or Rachel. All you have to do is sing your fucking audition song, dude, so we can all move on to more important things."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see that almost everyone's eyes are wide and their mouths are hanging open in shock, even Mr. Shue. All except for Kurt, whose mouth is pursed and face is red. He looks like he is about to explode all over Finn. But, my attention is stuck on Blaine. He is looking at the ground, biting his bottom lip, and nodding his head gently. I see him close his eyes for a moment, and then open them and lift his head up to look Finn right in the eye.

With an impressively passive expression on his face, Blaine murmurs softly, his eyes still trained on Finn, "I am very aware that this is not Dalton, Finn. The locker shove I received right before last period and the gay slurs that have been hurled at me all afternoon have constantly reminded me that I am _not_ at Dalton." I feel fury in my gut. Who has been hurting, Blaine? _**Bastards!**_

Finn is smirking now. **Jackass**. So, I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Cut the shit, Finnegan. Stop being a dick or I will hit you." For a moment he tenses and I can see the quick confusion that flits across his face before Blaine begins to speak again and my attention snaps back to the hotness that stands before us.

"Look. Kurt is one of my best friends and has been for a long while now. Because of that, I know your Glee Club history. I know how much you all had to struggle in the beginning and about the abuse you still take sometimes from this school. I also know that you have had a few bad experiences with… shall we say… 'interference' from other Glee Clubs. I just want you all to know that I am here for the right reasons. I am not here to screw anyone over. I won't go into any details about why I feel that this place is the right place for me to be now, because as Finn said, we need to move on to other things. But, I would like to actually do an audition song, if that is alright? I _really_ want to be a part of this group, and I can't think of a better way to do it than to audition just as every one of you has had to do."

_Wow_. My boy sure is good with words. He is smart. And, he has a good handle on his emotions. I could see all kinds of different emotions flying through his eyes when they had been trained on the floor as he took in Finn's harsh words earlier. But, now even his eyes are passive as he looks at all of us. That takes some impressive control...

"Please, Blaine, you may start with your song when you are ready." Mr. Shue says with a nod.

I watch Blaine walk over to the piano and whisper something to the piano dude (I really should learn his name… if he has one…). The piano dude gets up and steps away from the instrument. As Blaine starts to sit down at the piano, I hear Finn snort and start to mumble shit about Blaine under his breath. With that, I reach down and smack Finn upside his head. **Hard**. _Hey, I warned him_. Finn gives a grunt of pain and I see little smiles on everyone's faces (well, Kurt is wearing more of a smirk). But, what catches my attention is that Blaine's eyes snapped right to mine at the noise. I give him a small nod and smile softly. He gives a small nod in return and in his eyes I can see a message that speaks volumes… I see both surprise and gratitude. And… I think… curiosity.

Blaine finally breaks our stare, looking down at the piano keys. I see him give a little shake of his head and then I hear the music start as it flows from his fingers. I can't help it when my eyebrows raise in shock. **Damn**!

* * *

><p><strong>:-) PLEASE REVIEW! (-: <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I hereby give you chapter 8. This is Blaine's audition for the Glee Club. I hope you like it! As always, sincere thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite'd this story. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. The song is _'Beside You'_ by the fabulous group Marianas Trench (MT). I highly suggest that you give it a listen to understand the total rawness of the performance. I am a huge MT fan and I happen to think that Darren would sound freaking AWESOME singing their songs, so I make it happen in my stories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

As I turn and walk towards the piano, I push Finn's hateful words and disgust out of my head. I will think more about it later, but right now I need to focus on my song. I know they will be surprised. None of them, not even Kurt, have seen me perform anything like this before. I want to show them the _real_ me, the raw intensity of the song will hopefully help them see that I am not Blaine _Warbler_; **I am Blaine Anderson** and I am New Directions material. I hope they like the real me.

Most of all, I want Puck to fucking love the real me. I haven't been able to get him off of my mind all afternoon. I constantly found myself day dreaming about Puck throughout my afternoon classes. It was the same in every class. I would arrive and give the teacher my attention. After I realized that I had already learned the content of the day's lesson at Dalton, I would then allow my mind to wander. It would always wander to Puck.

My day dreams were varied, though. Admittedly, after hearing Puck's alone sexy time in the bathroom at lunch, a lot of my day dreams were _**very, very dirty**_. In some, Puck would be on his knees with my cock in his mouth, sucking hungrily. In others, I would be the one on their knees swallowing down the monster cock I _know_ Puck must possess. However, some of my day dreams were not of the dirty variety. They were more what I would call "if Puck were my boyfriend" day dreams. In some we were cuddling on a couch and kissing while a movie plays in the background. In others we were walking in a park, holding hands and discussing music and the like. One even involved Puck and me making out in the choir room and then being busted by the rest of New Directions who then proceeded to make their attention known with catcalls and amused comments. No matter what the day dream, though, I would always find myself with a hard on. Yes, that is right… I have been hard most of the afternoon.

After talking to Brad the piano man, I seat myself on the piano bench. I hear some grumbling coming from what sounds like Finn followed by a loud smack and a grunt of pain that most definitely came from Finn. My head jerks up and I instinctively look to Puck. I can see the satisfied look on his face that tells me he was the one that smacked Finn. He nods at me and gives me the sweetest little smile. The entire situation makes me feel both surprised and thankful. I can feel my curiosity about Puck grow even stronger.

I finally break our eye lock and look down at the piano keys. I give myself a little shake trying to get Puck's face out of my head. _I need to focus_. I don't want to screw this up. I need this song to go off in a spectacular fashion. I close my eyes and open my mouth to sing as I begin to play…

**_When your tears are spent on your last pretense, _**

**_and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. _**

**_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles, _**

**_and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while._**

**_Oooh way oooh way ooooh ooooooooo_**

**_Oooh way oooh way ooooh ooooooooo_**

**_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up._**

**_And I will hide you when it gets too much._**

**_I'll be right beside you._**

**_I'll be right beside you._**

As I enter the next verse, I finally open my eyes and survey the group. Pretty much everyone's mouths are hanging open in what I imagine is shock and surprise. It looks like they like it, though. I find Puck's reaction the most interesting. His eyebrows are raised in what I think is shock, but his eyes are shining with some sort of deep emotion. Our eyes connect for a moment and I feel a jolt of electricity run through my body. The look in Puck's eyes is intense, a very nice intensity. I can only hold the stare for a moment though, mentally shaking myself to keep my head in the moment of the song so that I won't get lost in Puck's eyes.

**_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath, _**

**_and the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._**

**_When you try to speak but you make no sound, _**

**_and the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud._**

**_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up. _**

**_And I will hide you when it gets too much._**

**_I'll be right beside you._**

**_I'll be right beside you._**

**_I will stay. _**

**_Nobody will break you… You!_**

My entire body is moving with the intensity of the notes I am playing and the words I am singing. I can feel the music emanating from deep within me. The power of the song is filling my body and I am lost in the moment. My eyes are open, but they are not taking in any of my surroundings. There are tears in my eyes, and my heart feels full. The passion of the song always brings out the rawness of my musicality. That is why I chose this song to sing to New Directions. I wanted to show them my soul.

**_Trust in me, trust in me._**

**_Don't pull away._**

**_Just trust in me, trust me._**

**'_Cause I'm just trying to keep it together._**

**'_Cause I could do worse and you could do better._**

I take a quick calming breath and softly play the notes as I gently sing…

**_Tears are spent on your last pretense, _**

**_and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._**

Another quick breath and both my playing and my singing pick up in intensity and volume…

**_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up. _**

**_And I will hide you when it gets too much._**

**_I'll be right beside you._**

**_Nobody will break you._**

As I sing the last chorus, I stop playing the piano. It is just me and my voice.

**_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up. _**

**_And I will hide you when it gets too much._**

**_I'll be right beside you_**

**_Nobody will break you._**

My last note echoes around the choir room. My breathing is a little labored from my efforts. For a moment the room is silent and I begin to mentally panic. _Maybe it was a mistake to –_

Then comes the applause. My head snaps up and I look around the room. Everyone, except Finn, is wearing huge smiles and giving me a standing ovation. My eyes zero in on Puck, once again, and I can't help but notice his smile is the biggest of all, except for maybe Kurt's. However, while Kurt's eyes appear to still be wearing a fair amount of shock, Puck's eyes appear to be filled with amusement and admiration. _Wow_. I wish he would look at me like that all the time. _**Damn!**_

All of a sudden everyone is flooding around me, giving me hugs (from the girls and Kurt) and bro-fist hits or handshakes (the boys minus Finn) and I hear Mr. Schue shout, "Welcome to Glee, Blaine!" Of course, my favorite moment is the handshake I get from Puck… it is strong and warm and I don't ever want it to end. The effect that his hand in mine has on my body is **insane**. I really hope nobody notices that I am half hard thanks to Puck and his handshake. Shit.

After all the excitement dies down, everyone sits back down and I take my seat as an official member of New Directions. Mr. Schue starts talking about the week's group number with occasional outbursts from the Glee Club members. I watch amused at the difference between the Warblers and New Directions. I already love it here in my new Glee Club. The freedom of expression is wonderful.

Overall, I would say that my first day at McKinley has been quite interesting. I survived the bullying that I expected and the bullying I didn't expect (thank you, Finn, for the curveball… _ass_). I got through my classes and found that my Dalton education will most definitely help me to keep top grades here. I survived both of my performances. I made some friends. And, best of all, I met the _incredible sexy hotness_ that is Noah Puckerman. **Hot damn!** This is going to be an interesting year! _Fuck me_.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

_**Next chapter: Yes, it is upon us… dirty dreams are a comin'! Woohoo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: That is right. Chapter 9 is here. Two updates in less than 24 hours. You are lucky people! LOL. Here comes the dirty. And, actually, it is doubly dirty… you'll see what I mean. ;-) Thank you all for your continued interest in this story. I love every review I have received and I am so happy that people continue to read, alert, and favorite this story. Ok, enough babble from me. Read on and enjoy. And, remember to let me know what you think. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I do, however, own my dirty mind. I wouldn't sell it for the world. LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

Laying in my bed, I review what all went on today. Ok. _Fine_. I am thinking about Blaine. Fuck. I am thinking about every moment I saw him, each time I watched him perform, the times I heard him speak, when he spoke to me in the bathroom after that awesome fucking fantasy I had of him sucking my cock like it was what he was born to do…

All of a sudden I realize that my hand is rubbing my hard cock through my pajama bottoms. **F-fuck.** _It feels so good_. I close my eyes and think back to Blaine's Glee Club audition. The power, the passion, the talent, the raw beauty that burst off of him like a fucking fire ignites my mind and body. The look on his face, in his eyes… it was like I was looking into his _soul_. It was fucking intense and so so so **mother fucking hot**.

By now my hand is inside my pants and yanking on my cock with strong, sure, fast pulls. Blaine. _B-Blaaine. Ung. Sh-shit. So good._ The fantasy in my head shifts from the look of raw intensity in the choir room to those same intense, powerful eyes looking up at me while Blaine's mouth wraps tight around my throbbing cock. _Oooohh yeah._

Without much warning my cock explodes all over my chest as I shout out Blaine's name. Streams of hot cum continue to shoot out of my cock, some even reaching my chin. F-fuck. That was a fucking awesome orgasm.

Good thing my mother is working the night shift. _That_ would have been hard to explain. _What Mom? Who's Blaine? Well he is this sweet, hot dude that just transferred to my school and in my fantasies he gives me the most amazing head I have ever experienced. Please pass the string beans._ I shake my head and clean myself up. Exhausted I fall asleep immediately with thoughts of Blaine swirling in my head.

"_Noah. Uuuunnng. Ahh. N-Noah. Please." Blaine moans._

_With a smile on my face and in my voice I ask with mock innocence, "What? W-what do you need Blaine?"_

_Blaine turns those huge eyes on me and begs, "Oh! Noah. Please. I **need** you."_

"_What do you need, gorgeous? Hmmmm?" I mumble as I continue to grind against him._

"_Please. I need **you**. I need you to make love to me. I need to feel you inside of me. Filling me up. **Please, baby**. Please." Blaine whimpers as he kisses me deeply._

_I pull back a little so that I am hovering over Blaine. Both of us are panting with lust. His eyes are so dark and his pupils so dilated that my cock gives a jolt of want in response. I lean down and begin to kiss him deeply as I reach over to the nightstand and grab the lube and a condom. I shift a little so that I am sucking gently on his neck while my hands are busy lubing up my fingers. I move lower so that now I am sucking on his left nipple. The little breaths and whimpers I hear coming from Blaine are so hot. With a little bite to his nipple, my middle finger begins to circle his opening. I hear Blaine's breath stutter at the contact. I move myself back up so that I can kiss him gently. He gives a soft moan as my tongue meets his in a loving battle. We continue to kiss as I gently begin to push my middle finger into him. I work slowly. Tonight we are not fucking. **Tonight we are making love.** I want to worship Blaine's body and heart. I want to make this loving and gentle and passionate._

_As I gently work my finger into him, Blaine moans into my mouth. It is a loud, needy moan. I work my finger in and out of him slowly, loving the little moans coming from my boy. Then I hear him say, "More, Noah. Please… m-more." I give a little needy moan of my own now. On the next push in, I add a second finger. Blaine's moans become even louder as I slowly push both of my fingers in and out of the tight, warm heat that is Blaine. Our kisses begin to deepen even further. When I feel Blaine begin to gently fuck himself on my fingers, I know he is ready for another finger. I carefully insert a third finger on the next push in. Blaine's opening contracts around my fingers and I whimper in anticipation of how that is going to feel on my cock. **Oh God.** I need inside my boy soon. I begin to work my fingers in and out at a slightly faster pace, scissoring them as I go in order to prepare Blaine for my cock._

_After a few more minutes Blaine mumbles against my lips, "I'm ready, Noah. P-Please. I need to feel you inside me. Ung. Please make love to me."_

"_I can't wait to be inside you, babe. I want to make love to you all night." I murmur back._

_I gently slide my fingers out of Blaine and I hear him make a little noise of unhappiness at the loss. I smile at the noise. My baby loves me to fill him. I quickly slide the condom on my hard cock and slather on some lube. I position myself over my Blaine and kiss him gently on the mouth. I pull back and murmur to Blaine, "I love you so much." Blaine gives me a sweet smile and whispers back, "I love you, too, baby." Resting my forehead against his and keeping our eyes locked together, I carefully push my cock into him. As the head of my cock enters him, my breath stutters and Blaine's eyes widen at the sensation. "N-N-Noah… God y-yes." He breathes._

_Once I am buried totally within my boy, I stop moving and we just breathe for a moment, looking at each other. Then, Blaine shifts his body slightly and I moan at the feel of me shifting even deeper inside him. Blaine gasps and I catch his mouth with mine. We continue to kiss, our mouths moving together hungrily. I begin to roll my hips and Blaine wraps his legs tightly around me. We move together, kissing and moaning as one. The pace builds and our noises become broken with the desire to cum. With one more roll of my hips, I feel Blaine release between us moaning my name. That coupled with Blaine contracting around my cock triggers my own release. I cry out Blaine's name and ride out my orgasm. After I finally come down, I realize that Blaine is running his fingers through my hair and giving me little kisses to my forehead. As I nuzzle into Blaine I hear him whisper in my ear, "I love you, Noah."_

My eyes snap open and I take a deep breath. "_Blaine_," I whisper into the darkness. Looking around I realize I am all alone in my room. A beat later I realize that not only am I alone in my bed, I am covered with my own cum. Ugh. _Nasty_. Another second later it hits me that I am covered in my own cum because I was dreaming of making love to Blaine. **Fuck me**. I don't make love. I have _**never**_ made love. Not really. I fuck. Sometimes, yeah, I fuck with feelings of some kind… but, never love. **Shit**. It is right then that I get hit by another thought… not only was I dreaming about making love to Blaine, but it was the best sex of my life and I wouldn't mind if it were a reality. _**Woah**_. Now what?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

When I get home I finish my homework and eat dinner. Even though my parents are once again out of the country, I try to be responsible and do what I should. But, that has not been so easy today since Puck has been invading my thoughts ever since I got home. Well, longer than that if I am honest with myself. But, every time I was able to shake him out of my head for a little bit, he would always find a way to creep back into my head. Now that I am tucked into my bed, though, I am letting my thoughts of Puck run rampant.

Truth be told, I can't figure him out. When I first met him in the courtyard and again in the bathroom, he was so sweet and it seemed as though maybe could play for Team Blaine. If anything, I thought that I had a chance to be friends with the sexy Puck and friends is better than nothing. Then, in Glee Club Finn was being an ass to me and it almost seemed like Puck was experiencing a wide range of emotions from happy and amused to angry if I read his eyes correctly. When I saw him lean forward and whisper something to Finn I began to worry that he was agreeing with Finn about me, that maybe our interaction in the bathroom was not at all what I thought it could be. But, then I noticed how Finn's body tensed and his face was all of a sudden confused. That is, until his sneer returned back to me. And, when Puck had leaned back from the whisper he had looked slightly angry and yet satisfied. So, yeah, I was _very_ confused at that point.

When I heard the smack and saw Finn's face I just knew that it was Puck that had hit him. My eyes went to his immediately and I couldn't see any trace of hostility or distance, only amused triumph and encouragement. I could get lost in those eyes. His reaction to my song was incredible, and I couldn't help but notice how amused he look when I saw him out of the corner of my eye as practice continued on. **Noah Puckerman is a mystery and I would love to be the one that solves it. ** _I wonder what my prize would be_… that is my last thought as I drift off to sleep.

"_Blaine," Noah moans. "Ung. Blaine, I am gonna fuck you **so hard** you are going to feel it for a week."_

"_Yes, please. **Please, baby. Fuck me.** Fuck me so hard I can't walk." I beg in response._

"_I f-fucking love you. You are so hot babe. **Mine**." Noah growls in that deep, sexy voice of his that I love._

_I moan softly and whimper, "Yours. **Always yours. O-Only yours.** I love you, too, baby, so much. Ahh."_

"_Turn over, gorgeous. Show me your perfect ass." Noah orders gently._

_I turn over on my stomach and push myself up so that I am on all fours with my ass aimed at Noah. I hear the rip of a condom wrapper and a moment later I hear Noah moaning as he covers his huge cock with lube. _

_I feel him lean over me and then he is whispering in my ear, "Prep or no prep, babe?" _

_My entire body shivers at the question. **God my guy is fucking sexy as hell!** I turn my head and look him in the eyes as I respond, "None. Get in me right now." He gives a moan of intense desire and I turn back around. _

_I feel him line up with my entrance. I am losing my patience so I begin to beg, "Please, Noah. **Please**. I nee-" _

_Noah cuts off my pleas by pushing swiftly into me, burying himself totally inside of me in a matter of seconds._

"_**Fuck!**" I shout._

_Noah gives a shaky laugh and asks, "Are you ok, babe?"_

"_Oh! Yeah. Soooo good, baby. Please move."_

_With those words hanging in the air, Noah begins to push into me with deep, rough thrusts, just like I like it. There are times when we make love, but there are other times – like now – where you don't want sweet and loving. You want rough and intense. But no matter what kind of sex we are having, it is always about love._

_I feel Noah speeding up as he snakes his hand around to grab my aching cock. I gasp as he starts to jerk me off in time with his thrusts. I begin to babble in response to the shots of pleasure that are rocketing through me, "Noah… N-Noah. Oh God. **Noah**. Ung. Ahh. **H-Harder.** Harder **please**." _

_I hear Noah panting and moaning in ecstasy behind me. The sound of his body slapping into my own is one of my favorite sounds; Noah's pleasure sounds is another. Noah slides the hand that has been holding my hip around my waist and pulls me tighter to him. We are now kneeling on the bed, with his chest flush against my back as he fucks into me harder than he has in a long time. _

_Noah's thrusts are beginning to stutter some so I know he is close. "Cum for me, baby," I whisper to him. With a scream his orgasm hits and I feel his cum warm inside of me even through the condom he always wears. It is that warmth that pushes me over the edge and I am cumming and shouting his name, "**NOAH!**"_

I spring upright in my bed, breathing heavily. My head whips around looking for Noah, but of course he isn't there. _Noah_. I wonder if he prefers Puck or Noah? After that fucking amazing dream, I think I will be thinking about him as Noah from now on. **Damn**.

_That was intense_. I never dream about rough sex. As sexually inexperienced as I am, I usually only dream about giving and receiving blow jobs… or sometimes fingering. The few times I have had full on sex in my dreams, it has always been slow and sweet. Never as desperate as it just was. _**Holy hell**_. _That was the hottest dream_. It wasn't just the sex that was hot, though. It didn't feel like we were just fucking. It felt like we were giving all of ourselves to each other. Even with the roughness and the dirty talk, it was still about love. _Wow_. **I want that.**

Now that my mind has started to calm down, I realize something… God. I came in my pants. Fucking great. _Disgusting_. Well, at least the journey to my cum-filled pants was incredibly wonderful. _**Totally worth it**_.

Important question, though… what should I do about, Noah? Is there anything I _can_ do?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**Next chapter: Hmmm… I don't think I am going to tell you…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 10. I hope you like it. Thanks, as always, to all of you for reading, alerting, and reviewing. My last chapter resulted in the most reviews I have ever had for one chapter and the general consensus seems to be that the smut was good… YAY! Thanks for the feedback. Please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. And, honestly, I am not sure what I would do if I did. So many possibilities…**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

After my dream last night, I couldn't fall back to sleep. I couldn't get my brain to stop whirling with thoughts of Blaine. So, I am basically not up to paying any sort of attention in classes today. Not like I ever do, though, so I am not at all worried. I still have not yet worked out what my first step towards Blaine will be. One thing I do know is that I _want_ to reach out to him. I don't want to ignore these feelings I am having. I _need_ to see what could happen.

I walk into school hoping to catch a glimpse of Blaine. I catch a glimpse all right. Just as I am entering the hallway, I notice Blaine standing at an open locker (which I suppose is his) at the other end of the hall. All of a sudden, I see his body impact the lockers face first. Lucky for him he was able to turn his face to the side so that his cheek made impact rather than his nose. The force of the impact would have most definitely broken his nose. As it is, I am guessing that he is going to have a bruise on his cheek. The rage I feel surging in me actually scares me a little at its intensity. By the time I get to the end of the hall, Blaine is gone. I stand there for a moment, trying to calm down. With a deep breath, I crack my neck and make my way to my first class, promising myself that I will make Leaman pay for shoving Blaine. That is what football practice is for.

As it turns out, I don't see Blaine again until my third period math class which he is a member of. He wasn't in class yesterday, but I am guessing that his transfer wasn't complete until the afternoon when he popped up in the courtyard. Our tables are next to each other's, so it is impossible to stare at him full-on throughout class. But, I am able to sneak glances from the corner of my eye many times. Apparently my cock does not care that it is in class or that I can't look at him decently because it is half-hard all throughout class. When class is over and I am packing my shit in my bag, I feel someone looking at me. When I look up, I see it is Blaine. Our eyes lock and he gives me a little smile which I can't help but return. Then, he turns around and exits the class with a little sway of his ass. **Damn!** Now I am _achingly_ hard. _**Fuck**_.

I don't get to see Blaine at lunch since I have lunchtime detention today. I sit through it pissed that I am missing prime Blaine watching time. Maybe we could have even talked. This sucks. After detention, I catch a glimpse of Blaine turning the corner and then later on I catch yet another glimpse as he enters a classroom. Finally, the last bell rings and I race towards the choir room. Today's practice will be short since there is football and Cherrio practice in a half hour. I am one of the first few to get to the choir room since I rushed, so I slow my ass down as I walk into the room, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm my nerves.

More and more club members enter the room, but no Blaine. Mr. Schue walks in to the room followed by a quickly moving and worried looking Kurt. Still no Blaine. Kurt whispers something to Mr. Schue and his face falls. He gives Kurt a little nod and turns his attention to the group. Kurt sits down and stares at the floor. **Fuck**. _This can't be good_.

"Ok guys," Mr. Schue calls out over the chatting voices, "can I have your attention please? Come on, now, settle down. Today is our short practice and we have to get started."

Everyone gets quiet and I notice the others are looking around, looking a little worried and confused. I watch Rachel stand up with her arm raised in the air asking, "Ummm, Mr. Schue? We can't get started without Blaine, right?"

Finn, the jackass, snorts and grumbles, "**We don't need him**, _obviously_ Glee is not important to him if he can't even make it to his second practice. I knew –"

Mr. Schue cuts Finn off with a disappointed look on his face and responds, "Rachel, Blaine is not going to be here today." Everyone starts talking again, asking "why" and "where is he" and "is he ok". I sit quietly, the anxiety I feel turning my stomach as I keep my eyes locked on Kurt, who looks a cross between pissed (at Finn) and concerned (for Blaine). If I wasn't so worried about Blaine, I would have found the grimace Kurt is sporting to be pretty fucking funny.

"Finn," Mr. Schue continues, "I think you need to spend some time working out why you seem to have an issue with Blaine. Nobody deserves to be talked to or talked about the way you do with Blaine. I will not stand for it anymore. Think before you speak, please."

Finn's mouth drops open in shock and his cheeks turn red. Kurt is smirking and everyone is clapping in approval of Schue's words. I do not say or do anything, waiting to hear what is up with Blaine, the worry making me feel a little nauseous.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt murmurs. Schue nods his head and Kurt stands facing everyone. With a sad look on his face he says, "Blaine is not going to be here today because he is at the nurse's office. He got a very hard locker shove this afternoon and he smacked the back of his head against the locker. He passed out for a moment, but luckily I was there so I was able to catch him before he hit the floor. And," Kurt pauses, "I think he got hurt earlier today as well. He has a bruise on his cheek that he tried to cover up, but I could still see it. Anyways, his head was aching and he was dizzy, so I took him to the nurse. She said that he should stay there laying down for a while before heading home. Blaine asked me to apologize to everyone and to let you know that he will be back as soon as possible."

With that, Kurt sits back down and everyone begins to murmur words of concern for Blaine and words of anger towards whoever hurt him. I can't take my eyes off of Kurt and he must feel my eyes on him because he looks at me and our eyes connect. His are curious and surprised. He raises an eyebrow at me and in response I quietly ask, "Hummel, who chucked him into the lockers this afternoon?" My rage is bubbling again, and I think he can see it as he searches my face for a moment. I see his eyes flicker with some unknown emotion for a moment before he gives his head a little nod and responds, "Leaman and his groupies. They seem to have it out for Blaine. They have been giving him crap in class as well, calling him names like… well, you know what I mean."

At Leaman's name I can't keep in the quiet growl that escapes my throat. Only Kurt hears it, though, and I see his eyes flicker with that unnamed emotion again. That is not my concern, though. **No**. No, my concern is how I am going to _fuck up_ Leaman and his posse of morons during football practice. As much as I want to, I can't just go up to them and punch them like they deserve. I could end up back in juvie. Then, who will protect Blaine? I don't want to ruin whatever chance I may have with him either. So, any vengeance will have to be out on the field. Those assholes are going to regret ever laying a finger on _**my**_ Blaine. **I will make sure of it**.

Glee practice ends a little bit later, and I make my way to the locker room. I quietly change into my uniform and pads, keeping an eye on my prey. Once we are out on the field, I make it a point to take down Leaman and his group of bastards whenever possible. I hit them with a lot more force than necessary for practice, but Coach Beiste does not seem to mind. In our last practice play, I manage to take Leaman down one more time. I am still on top of him when Beiste blows her whistle calling practice to an end. I knock on Leaman's helmet and growl in his face, "This is your first and last warning, leave the new kid alone. _He is off limits_." With one more knock to Leaman's helmet, I get up and jog over to the track. I need to run a few laps to calm down and I _need_ to be away from Leaman right now, or I may do something that could fuck up my life.

I run the track for about twenty minutes. Figuring that the others will have left by now, I make my way back towards the work-out room that is attached to the locker room. When I enter the work-out room I am surprised to hear someone pounding on the punching bag. Curious I quietly make my way around the wall of lockers and stop in surprise. There wearing sweatpants that show off his sweet ass and a wife beater that allows me to see his amazing arms, is a very sweaty Blaine Anderson beating the shit out of the red bag in front of him, curly hair springing every which way. _Hottest. Guy. Ever._ **FUCK**.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**Next Chapter: Blaine's POV of the day, and maybe more…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you all so much for your continued interest in this story. Ch. 10 is my most reviewed chapter so far (even more than the dirty dreams chapter!) and so I thank all of you wonderful reviewers. Also, more and more people have been placing this story on story alert and that makes me so happy! Thanks everyone! I now give you Ch. 11…**

**Disclaimer: By now I think you are all aware that I do not own Glee or any of its characters. *SNIFF***

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Being the hormonal teenage boy that I am, I could not fall back asleep after my dream about Noah. My mind just kept reliving it, and my cock was keen to as well. After laying in my bed the rest of the night nursing my continuous hard-on, I was relieved when my alarm clock went off telling me to get my ass in gear to get ready for school.

After a shower that probably should have been a cold one but actually was a warm one where I masturbated to thoughts of Noah's cock banging into me, I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Thank God that my parents are out of town, or I would have had to come up with an excuse as to why I am so tired that I am falling asleep in my Rice Krispies. I stop off at the Lima Bean and get myself two cups of coffee to kick start my consciousness. I down one immediately before I leave the shop and then nurse the second on the drive to McKinley.

I park my car, check my reflection in my rearview mirror, and take a deep breath. I still have no idea what to do about Noah, but I figure I will play it by ear and go with what feels right at the time. I mean, so much is up in the air when it comes to Noah. I know some of his history, but I don't know him. I just know the little that I have seen and what I have seen is promising. I just don't know if I am really seeing what I think I am seeing. I don't want to screw anything up… for me or for him. So, perhaps I should just let him lead and take my cues from him. That would be the smart thing to do, right? **Right**. _Fuck me_.

Giving a little nod to my reflection, I exit my car and enter the crowded halls of McKinley. I manage to get to my locker with minimal problems. So far so good, I think. All of a sudden as I am about to close my locker, I feel hands shoving at my back as the side of my face impacts my now closed locker. _Nice reflexes, Blaine. Definitely didn't need yet another broken nose. Well done._ As I remove myself from my locker, I gently touch my face and grimace. That is **definitely** going to bruise. _Shit_. Realizing that I have a little time before first period starts, I book it into the nearest restroom and quickly cover my cheek, which already is glowing a familiar red, with some concealer. I don't want those assholes to have the satisfaction of seeing that they actually succeeded in damaging my face. Plus, I don't want others to talk. I can take a locker shove.

My first two class periods go by with not too much trouble. Some fucking jocks feel the need to show their lack of creativity by calling me the standard derogatory names that all bullies seem to universally know and love to throw at us gays. _Ignorant_. That is what they are, and I really could care less what they have to say about me. I can take name calling.

My day seems to improve greatly, though, as I enter my third period class to see Noah sitting at a table at the front of the room. I can't help but feel giddy when I catch sight of him. After speaking to the teacher I am given a seat to the side of Noah. _This sucks_. Now I can't let myself get lost staring at him during class. Actually, come to think of it, I should probably thank the teacher for giving me the seat she did since my grade would probably be quite bad otherwise since I don't imagine any question on any of her tests would be "Please describe the god-like beauty that is Noah Puckerman." That would be an awesome test question, though.

Being in the same room with Noah for the first time since my dream is an intense experience. My cock keeps twitching like crazy any time I am able to cast a little side glance at Noah from the corner of my eye. A few times it _almost_ seems like he is sneaking side glances at me as well. Wow… I _**really**_ hope I am not making this all up in my head. When class is over, I pack up my stuff and give one last glance at Noah. My breath catches slightly at the sight before me. Noah is packing up his bag and he is biting his lower lip. **Oh my God**.

He looks up suddenly and our eyes connect. I give him a small smile and he smiles back. Hmmmm. Maybe, just maybe, it isn't all in my head after all. With that thought in my head, I turn and exit the room being sure to give my hips a little sway to draw attention to my ass. I can feel his eyes on me. My cock twitches in approval. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face.

I sit with the rest of the Glee Club at lunch. Everyone _except_ for Noah, that is. I spend the time talking to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike about my first morning at McKinley. I do not tell them about the early morning locker shove, but I am unable to hide the slurs. Tina was in one of my earlier classes and brought the issue up. Kurt got upset, and the others seemed to be miffed, but I told them it was fine; that I was fine. I explained that they were just the same old slurs that every bully throws out and, unfortunately, I was used to them to the point that they really don't have that much effect on me anymore unless I am in a particularly bad mood to start with.

At some point during lunch, Sam wonders over and asks Mike if he knows where Puck is hiding out. My ears perk up in anticipation. Mike cracks a little smile and informs us that Puck was in lunchtime detention. I feel the tension in my chest instantly relax. I had been nervous that I had somehow pushed Noah too far with my little ass shake. The relief I feel is huge. The rest of lunch flies by and before I know it the school day is ending.

Kurt meets me at my locker so that we can head over to Glee Club together. I close my locker and turn my back to it, listening as Kurt explains to me that today's practice is going to be short because there is both football practice and Cheerio practice this afternoon. Since my attention is trained on Kurt, I don't notice the jock until it is too late and he is all of a sudden shoving me hard against the lockers. I feel my head smack hard against the metal, stars burst in front of my eyes, and then everything goes black. I come to what must be just moments later as my blurry eyes can see a hulking figure in a letterman's jacket walking away. I realize that I am on the ground and that someone is holding me. Still kind of lost in my hazy state I mumble, "Noah?"

"Blaine? **Blaine!** Are you okay?" I hear Kurt say in a panicked voice. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my eyes and head and the motion makes me groan as an intense pain throbs in my head.

I realize that Kurt is still rambling and panicking, so I carefully turn my head enough to see his face. "Kurt," I mumble, "It's okay. I'm okay. Just a little headache. Don't worry. Let's just head to Glee Club." I can't really explain it, but right now I **want** to be with Noah. I can't help but think that once I get to be with Noah I will feel better somehow.

"_Are you kidding me?_" Kurt responds. "Blaine, you passed out for a few seconds and it took you a few minutes after you woke up to be able to focus and make _any_ kind of sense. We should take you to the school nurse."

I suck in a breath at the words "passed out" and think for a moment. Giving Kurt my best puppy dog eyes, I look at him and say softly, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Kurt. You are right. I am not okay-okay. My head feels like it was crushed in a vice or something. But, I am okay enough, I think. Can you maybe please help me up and we can decide then where I should go? Please?"

Grumbling a little, Kurt relents and helps me up. Unfortunately, I can't help but sway on my feet the moment I am upright. Kurt grabs ahold of me tightly so that I don't fall over. "Okay," Kurt says in his best bitchy voice, "You, my friend, are heading to the nurse. And, _I don't care_ what you have to say about it. You can't make it anywhere without me for now. Your dizzy ass would just fall down and injure yourself further. _Now_, you are going where I am taking you, and that means _**we are going to the nurse**_."

All I can do is smile at him. He really is the best friend ever. At my smile his face softens and he whispers gently, "Come on, my puppy. Let's get moving."

Kurt takes me to the nurse's office and the two of us explain to her what happened. She checks me over, gives me ice for my head (as well as two Tylenols), and orders me to lay down for a while. I tell Kurt that he should head to Glee Club. I ask him to explain what happened to everyone and to give them my apologies. Kurt agrees but tells me that he will be back once practice is over to check on me.

After Kurt leaves, I manage to fall asleep for a little bit. I dream, but it is all disjointed. At times, I see a pair of eyes looking at me intently. _Noah's eyes_. I wake up when I feel someone's hand in mine. When my eyes focus, I see Kurt looking at me with a little smile as he asks me how I am feeling. I return the smile and answer that I feel a little better. Kurt then proceeds to fill me in on what happened in Glee Club, including how Noah seemed _very interested_ in knowing who shoved me. I can see a questioning look in Kurt's eyes when he mentions Noah, but thankfully he doesn't ask me anything relating to Noah. He does ask me, however, about the bruise on my cheek. I explain to him about my morning locker greeting and he gets a thoughtful look upon his face.

After a moment, Kurt gives himself a little shake and asks if I feel up to getting up and moving around. I answer in the affirmative and he helps me up. I am a little unsteady on my feet for a few seconds, but then everything seems to even out. I take a few steps and we cheer the fact that my dizziness seems to have faded. To celebrate, Kurt invites me out to go grab some coffee at the Lima Bean. I tell him that I will follow him in my car, but he insists on driving mentioning that he will have to come back to the school regardless after football practice lets out to pick up Finn. I agree easily, more than happy to not have to drive right now since my head is still throbbing.

At the Lima Bean we talk about Dalton and how I feel about transferring to McKinley now that I have been there a full day and experienced a few locker shoves. The conversation is nice; our ability to have honest conversations about almost anything is one of my favorite things about my friendship with Kurt. It is the core of our friendship. Although I am a little nervous waiting for him to ask whatever it is he is wondering about that has to do with Noah, he never does. The time passes, and before I know it we are back at school.

As Kurt lets me out of the car and Finn starts to head over, I ask Kurt if he thinks it would be safe if I went to work out a little now that practice is over. I can tell that Kurt is _dying_ to order me to go home since I was passed out just a short while ago, but Kurt knows me and knows that I **need** the release. Frowning in thought, Kurt turns to Finn who, by that point, is sliding into the car and asks if someone named "Leaman" and "his buddies" have left already. Finn grunts in the affirmative. I look at Kurt questioningly and he tells me it was a jock named Leaman and his henchmen that shoved me before, and if he has left – which according to Finn he has – then I should be okay to go work out. I see an odd look flash across Finn's face out of the corner of my eye, but I honestly don't care enough to even try to work out what the look means. I thank Kurt and head into the school. _I need to slap the shit out of a punching bag_.

When I get to the locker room, I take a deep breath before I push the doors open. The place is empty and I can't help but exhale in relief. I quickly change into my work out clothes, Dalton sweatpants and a wife beater, and wrap my hands with tape. Even though my head is still hurting, I decide I need to hear some music right now. So, I pick a playlist on my iPod, slip my ear buds in, and slide my player into my pocket. Pulling on my boxing gloves, I make my way over to the punching bag anxious to get started. I take a deep breath centering myself and throw a few hits. Instantly my body starts to relax and unwind. My mind is lost to the music and my body is soothed by the adrenaline coursing through my veins. _Man, this is why I love to box_. I feel so alive, so centered. _**Nothing**_ can touch me here. I can be me here.

After a little while, my hits begin to slow and my body is begging me to stop. After what happened today, I know it isn't the best idea body-wise to spend too much time boxing. I just _needed_ a little taste to help me reclaim some sort of calm and satisfaction. But, now that my bruised muscles are aching and my battered head is starting to throb even more, I know that I have to stop. With one last powerful punch, I step away from the bag. With a little smile, I turn around to head to my locker to change, but I stop in surprise. _Noah_.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**Next Chapter: Locker room interaction between the boys (finally!)… **__**and it may not be all talking. **_

_**Also, a new POV makes a brief appearance.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Get excited! Here it is… what you have been waiting for. You finally get to see what goes down in the locker room between the boys! LOL! Hope it doesn't disappoint. As always, thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites! I love all of the email alerts I get! Oh! By the way, the surprise new POV is at the very end…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Promise. **

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

I watch Blaine beating the shit out of the punching bag. Oddly enough, he is the first person I have seen in _all_ my time at McKinley to actually use the bag properly. He obviously has skills. I wonder where he learned to box. His body is at an angle to me, and he is totally in his boxing zone, so he doesn't notice me. I take the opportunity to really look at him.

I can see a scar on the back of his neck as well as dark bruising peeking out from the back of his wife beater. I push my curiosity about the neck scar aside and zero in on the back bruising. I know those are from the attacks he suffered today from that _jackass_ Leaman and his gang of losers. I **really** wish now that I had tackled him more than I did, harder than I did. Oh well. There is always next practice. My knee may accidentally meet his family jewels. _Hard_.

Blaine's muscles are twitching from exhaustion and he seems as though he is slowing down his hits. He gives one more powerful punch and then steps back. _Crap_ he is turning towards me. **Shit** he sees me. _**Fuck**_. He looks surprised, but happy. **Say something, Puck.** _Dammit_. **TALK**.

Blaine motions with his gloved hands to give him a second and I nod in response. I watch as he removes his gloves and reaches up to pull his ear buds out of his ears. "Noah hi," Blaine says shyly, giving me a beautiful smile.

A warm feeling spreads throughout my body. I return his smile saying softly, "Hi Blaine."

"I didn't think anyone else was here."

"Me either. I stayed late after practice to run some laps."

Blaine cocks one of his adorable (yes adorable) eyebrows at me and responds, "Seriously? Practice wasn't enough of a work out for you?"

I give a little nervous laugh and say, "I-I just… had a lot on my mind and running helps me to work through the stuff flying around in my head."

Blaine's eyes search my face for a moment. I can see the wheels turning in his head. In an effort to evade the question I know he wants to ask, I clear my throat and ask gently, "What about you? Should you really be boxing right now? I mean, Kurt told us about what happened…"

Blaine gives me a lopsided little grin and huffs a little breath. "Yeah, I probably should have just went home, but I needed… I just _needed_ to throw a few punches. So many things were fighting for attention in my head and I needed it to stop. Boxing helps to keep me centered; it calms me. I needed to find a little peace after today, you know?"

"I get that," I reply nodding my head. I eye Blaine for a moment. He is looking rather pale and seems to be shaking some. "Hey, you ok? You don't look so good. I-I mean…"

His eyes sparkling in amusement Blaine responds, "Gee thanks, Noah. You really know how to kick a guy when he's down."

Shaking my head, I give an exasperated little moan and say, "That is _not_ what I meant. I mean, of course you look good. You **always** look good. I just mean that you look like you might pass out again." _Wait_. My eyes instantly snap to the floor. _What the __**fuck**__ did I just say?_ Did I just say that shit out loud? **Fuck fuck fuck.** I wonder if my face looks as panicked as I feel…

I hear Blaine take a shaky breath and mumble nervously, "I actually… I mean… ummm… I _may_ have pushed myself a little too hard. I-It just felt so good to be boxing again. Today had a lot of crap parts and it was nice to distance myself from it all. My mind feels settled, but my body is somewhat objecting to the activity."

I can't seem to be able to make myself say anything, and my eyes refuse to look up at him. After a few moments of absolute silence except for the sounds of our breathing, I sense Blaine move a little closer to me. Then I hear his amazing voice say softly, "I think you _always_ look good. You are gorgeous in fact."

My head snaps up at his words and our eyes connect. He is standing closer to me than before, but not close enough. I take a step towards him, needing to be closer to him. His eyes are searching my face again. He takes another step towards me. Now we are standing just outside of each other's personal space. I can see a lot of emotion whirling in his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, I am so close to them now… closer than ever before. I am so close that I can see the green and gold flecks in his big hazel eyes. _They are so beautiful_.

Thanks to his work-out, Blaine's curls have escaped their gel and are falling onto his forehead. I slowly reach up and card my hand through his curls, pushing them back. As soon as my hand makes contact with his hair I can hear his breath hitch. My cock is seriously twitching in approval, but for the moment I decide to ignore it. This isn't the right time for my cock to take control.

I notice that Blaine has a scar along his right temple that I never saw before. He must hide it with his hair. I trace it with my finger and wonder where it came from. The question must be on my face because I hear Blaine whisper softly, "I was hit with a glass bottle a few years ago during a fight after a school dance." I feel anger bubble deep inside at the thought of Blaine being attacked so viciously, but I am instantly distracted by the here and now. My eyes find his again and my hand slides from his scar to his cheek. I gently cup his cheek and stare into his eyes, mesmerized by all that I see there.

Blaine's eyes close for a moment and then slowly open. He raises his hand up and hesitantly runs his fingers over my forehead, keeping his eyes locked on mine. My eyelids flutter, but I manage to keep our eyes connected. Blaine's fingers trail down the side of my face and hover over my lips. Following my feelings, I pucker my lips slightly and lightly kiss his fingers. I hear Blaine's breath hitch again in response and his hand moves from my lips to my chest.

Keeping our eyes connected, I slowly guide his lips to mine. My eyes slide shut as soon as our lips meet. The kiss is brief and chaste, but _**amazing**_. His lips are soft, but strong. As we pull away, our eyes find each other's again. I swallow hard and then pull him to me again. My hand remains on his cheek, lightly stroking the skin beneath my fingers. My other hand finds his waist and I gently pull him against me, into my arms. As our kiss deepens, my tongue finds its way into Blaine's mouth. I feel his hand slide up my chest and onto the side of my neck while I feel his other arm wind around my waist pulling us even closer together.

We seem to fit together perfectly… our bodies, our lips. All kinds of emotions and desires are throbbing inside of me. I don't _ever_ want this to end. This is all I have ever wanted. I know now that **I want Blaine**. I want to get to know everything about him. I want to learn about every scar and every dream. And, I don't ever want to stop kissing him. I don't want anyone else. _Just Blaine_.

We continue to kiss, both making little noises of desire. My whole body is on fire. I clutch Blaine tightly to me. The kiss slows and lightens into chaste little kisses. As our lips pull away, I feel Blaine nuzzle into my neck, placing a small kiss on my jugular. I hold him close, one hand cupping his head and playing with his curls.

We relax into each other, our breaths lengthen and begin to sync. I am at a loss for words. Everything I want to say keeps getting lost on its way to my mouth. We stand there in silence holding each other.

I feel Blaine shift and he removes his face from my neck. He looks up into my eyes and gives me a beautiful smile. I smile widely in return.

"So," he whispers, "would you like to come over to my house Saturday night for dinner? My parents are out of town so we could have privacy to talk about what it is that we want to happen with us."

I nod and murmur, "I would love to. Thank you. It's a date."

"It's a date," Blaine responds, his eyes sparkling and his smile stunning.

We reluctantly release our holds on each other and step apart. I reach out and grab his hand in mine. "I should hit the showers," I say as I gently squeeze his hand.

Squeezing my hand in response Blaine replies, "I should head home and clean up, too. I think my sore muscles will benefit from a bath, pills, and sleep."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I ask anxiously.

"Absolutely. Promise." Blaine responds with a sweet smile.

We reluctantly release our hand hold and step to our lockers. I grab my shower stuff as Blaine places his gloves away in his locker and grabs his bag.

Blaine smiles and murmurs, "See you tomorrow, Noah."

"_Definitely_. Bye Blaine." I respond.

"Bye."

We smile at each other one last time and then go our separate ways. I look over my shoulder and watch Blaine leave the locker room. I can't wipe the grin off my face as I enter the showers. **I made out with Blaine **_**fucking**_** Anderson. **

Now that I am out of the moment, I realize that my cock is rock hard. I soap up my hands and grip my cock firmly. I imagine Blaine's lips on mine. I can feel him hard against me. I feel his lips on my neck. I pull his mouth to mine and kiss him with all the passion I can muster, fucking his mouth with my tongue. I feel the heat coil inside me and before I know it I am cumming hard. My breathing is heavy as I work myself through my orgasm. Once I come down from my high, I shake my head to clear my mind and give a little laugh. **I have a date with Blaine**. _Shit_. I _**really**_ hope I don't fuck anything up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

When I get home after dropping off Blaine at school and picking Finn up, I head into my room and collapse onto my bed lost in thought. A lot of things are fighting for attention in my mind and I don't know where to start. In typical me fashion, I decide to make a list to try to organize everything.

I get up and make my way to my desk. I grab my diary and a pen and start listing everything that is pushing on my brain, starting with the easiest first.

_**Issue 1:**_ Why is Finn being such a dick to Blaine?

_**Possible Response 1:**_ He is jealous (most likely).

_**Possible Response 2:**_ He is just in a bad mood (possible).

_**Possible Response 3:**_ He thinks there is something going on between Blaine and I and he is trying (in a _very_ stupid manner) to be my brother and protect me (stupid since I told everyone we were just friends, but not impossible since Finn can sometimes be an idiot).

_**Plan of action:**_ Keep an eye on Finn and step in if he continues to be an ass.

_**Issue 2:**_ Blaine. Is he really okay with all the bullying he experienced today? I know that his past experiences with bullying were horrendous and today's incidents in comparison are not much, but he is my best friend and he did pass out. On that thought, what the _hell_ was going on when Blaine woke up after passing out and asked for Noah? Was he wanting _Puckerman_?

_**Response:**_ I guess Blaine is okay. I know his body is sore and his head hurts, but he seemed okay. His psyche didn't seem all that damaged, he seemed to be taking everything in stride. Plus, Noah seemed like he was going to exact some payback on Leaman and his lackeys so maybe they will lay off of Blaine now. Maybe Blaine really was wanting Puckerman earlier…

_**Plan of action:**_ Keep an eye on Blaine and make sure he doesn't hide any future bullying. I want him to be safe. He is my best friend.

_**Issue 3:**_ And that brings me to Noah. He seemed incredibly angry when he found out about what happened to Blaine. When he asked me who had done it, his eyes were flashing with this protective glint that I rarely see out of him. Why would he already feel so protective of Blaine?

_**Response:**_ They don't really know each other. But, if I am honest with myself, there does seem to be something between them. I have seen them look at each other when the other isn't looking. I am pretty sure that Blaine may have a straight boy crush on Noah, but maybe Noah isn't as straight as I initially thought since he seems pretty enthralled with Blaine and really seemed like he was going to kill Leaman for touching him. One thing I do know for sure is that Noah will protect Blaine. Why that is I am not sure, but I am _not_ going to question it.

_**Plan of action:**_ If Noah is having feelings for Blaine, I don't want to push him. I think that they may actually be good for each other, and I _don't_ want to ruin anything for them. I know that this will be hard for me to stay out of, but I don't want to spook Noah away if he isn't ready for certain feelings to be known. I will keep an eye on them and maybe I will bring something up to Blaine at some point.

Pleased with myself and with a calm mind, I close and hide my diary with a smile. Pulling out my homework, I get to work so that I can finish it before I have to cook dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**Next chapter: Blaine's POV of the locker room experience and more cuteness from the boys **_

_**(and more attitude and dickery from Finn).**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed writing the last chapter (and this one, too). I am glad that you all seemed to enjoy reading it. Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites. I especially would like to thank LoriEchelon for her camaraderie. Her Blaine/Puck story, "Scratch the Surface", is truly amazing and complex. It is very different from my story in the best ways. I highly recommend you give it a read if you haven't already. Now, I hereby present to you all Blaine's POV of the locker room interaction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, I would not be on the verge of moving out of state due to "financial hardship." Seriously wish that I did own Glee, though. I so don't want to move.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

_Noah_. I am sure the surprise must show on my face, but I also can feel the smile on my lips that only grew upon seeing him. _**Noah**_.

Shit. What is he doing here? _Fuck me_. He looks _**hot**_. **Crap**. I need to stop staring and say something. But, he isn't saying anything either. _What the fuck?_ Oh! Right. I have my ear buds in. I should take those out. **Fuck**. Ok. _Get the fuck with it, Anderson_.

I motion with my arms to give me a second and he nods. I quickly pull off my gloves and reach up to remove my ear buds. "Noah hi," I say shyly with a smile.

Noah smiles at me, and it takes my breath away. "Hi Blaine," he returns softly.

Feeling nerves twisting in my gut I mumble, "I didn't think anyone else was here."

Noah gives a little chuckle and murmurs, "Me either. I stayed late after practice to run some laps."

I can't help but cock an eyebrow up at that. "Seriously? Practice wasn't enough of a work out for you?"

Another laugh slips past Noah's lips, but this time he sounds nervous. "I-I just… had a lot on my mind and running helps me to work through the stuff flying around in my head."

His nervousness intrigues me. I'm actually not surprised that he is a serious thinker. Sure he is a badass and all that, but there is something in his eyes that speaks of his intelligence. I would love to be in his head. I wonder what thoughts he is trying to work out. My eyes search his face trying to find the answer to all the questions flying through my own head. I can't figure him out, and I am debating whether or not to ask what is on his mind, when I hear him clear his throat and ask in a rather gentle, un-badass-like voice, "What about you? Should you really be boxing right now? I mean, Kurt told us about what happened…"

I give Noah a rueful smile and can't help but huff a little. "Yeah, I probably should have just went gone, but I needed… I just _needed_ to throw a few punches. So many things were fighting for attention in my head and I needed it to stop. Boxing helps to keep me centered; it calms me. I needed to find a little peace after today, you know?" Somehow I think out of everyone in my life, he would be the one to understand that. Kurt understands that sometimes I need to box, but I don't think he really understands the why. He only knows that it is something that I need. I think Noah may actually understand the why, though.

Sure enough Noah responds while nodding his head, "I get that." I notice Noah eyeing me with some concern for a moment before he asks, "Hey, you ok? You don't look so good. I-I mean…"

Although I am touched by the concern I can see on his face, I can't help but be amused by his slightly reddening face and his stumbling words. With mirth I respond, "Gee thanks, Noah. You really know how to kick a guy when he's down."

Adding to my amusement, Noah starts to shake his head and gives a little moan of exasperation (which _almost_ short circuits my brain) before saying, "That is _not_ what I mean. I mean, of course you look good. You **always** look good. I just mean that you look like you might pass out again." As soon as the words pass through his mouth, Noah's eyes instantly snap to the floor. I can practically feel the panic pouring off of him. I am guessing that the word "fuck" is very prominently featured in whatever mental rant he is currently engaged in.

I, however, am not faring all that much better. I am panicking on the inside. Noah just said that he thought I looked good. Is he _actually_ attracted to be after all? Was I actually correct **for once**? Is he actually interested in me? _**Could I be that fucking lucky?**_ _Did I just screw it all up without even meaning to?_ **Fuck me!** Say _something_ you ass. Don't let the silence drag. **Speak, Blaine.** _**Use your fucking words**_.

I take a breath and curse myself that it sounds so freaking shaky. "I actually… I mean… ummm… I _may_ have pushed myself a little too hard. I-It just felt so good to be boxing again. Today had a lot of crap parts and it was nice to distance myself from it all. My mind feels settled, but my body is somewhat objecting to the activity." I mumble out, again cursing myself for sounding so nervous.

Noah still says nothing, he won't even look at me. His eyes seem to be glued to the floor. After a few more moments of silence where only our joined breaths can be heard, I can't help myself… I move closer to Noah. Pulling some courage from I don't even know where I practically whisper, "I think you _always_ look good. You are gorgeous in fact."

Even as the words are coming out of my mouth, I start praying to a God I am not sure exists that I have not stepped over the line, that I have not pushed him away with those words, that I am not wrong about the signs I think I have seen. Noah's not gay, well he most certainly is not at all out if he is, so I know that I need to tread carefully. I am definitely _not_ predatory, and I don't enjoy hitting on straight men. But, there is something between us, _I think_. **I hope**.

As soon as I speak those words, during my various prayers to anyone that can hear them, Noah's head snaps up and our eyes connect. Noah takes a step towards me and my eyes start to search his face, trying to figure out what is going on in his head. _What is the meaning behind the movement?_ He doesn't look angry or like he is going to hit me… not that I really think that Noah would hurt me per se. So, I take a step towards him, trusting in the swirl of emotion I can see storming in his eyes that I think probably echoes the feeling in my own eyes. We are now very close to each other, just outside of that imaginary personal space line that social norms have engrained in us.

After a few moments of staring, Noah slowly reaches up and cards his hand through my hair, pushing the curls back. My breath hitches at the contact. Usually I curse my curls, but right now I love them dearly since Noah is running his hand through them. My body is practically vibrating at the closeness and the contact, it is craving more. My cock is beginning to harden in response to the sensation.

Noah's hand moves and his finger begins to trace the scar on my head, I can see the question in his eyes so I answer the unasked question, "I was hit with a glass bottle a few years ago during a fight after a school dance." _Fucking Sadie Hawkins_. I see Noah's eyes flash with anger for a moment, before it disappears and the look of curiosity and want returns. Our eyes are connected again and his hand slides from my scar to my cheek, which he cups in his large, strong, gentle hand.

I can't help it when my eyes close for a moment. I force myself to open them again. I raise my hand up and hesitantly run my fingers over Noah's forehead, being sure to keep our eyes locked together. I am watching to make sure that I don't do anything that makes him uncomfortable. Noah's eyelids flutter but thankfully manage to stay open, our eyes remain connected. I need that reassurance that what I am doing is okay. My fingers trail down the side of Noah's face and come to a stop hovering over his lips. Then, in what feels like slow motion, Noah puckers his lips and lightly kisses my fingers. _Oh!_ My breath hitches at the sensation and I move my hand from his lips to his chest.

We continue to stare at each other, our eyes refusing to move away, as Noah slowly pulls our lips together in a brief and chaste kiss. His lips are firm and slightly chapped. The kiss is **wonderful** and I miss his lips the moment they separate from my own. I instantly seek out his eyes. I see Noah swallow hard, and then he is pulling me to him again. His hand remains on my cheek which he is lightly stroking with his fingers. His other hand wraps around my waist and gently pulls me against his body and into his arms. Our kiss deepens and somehow Noah's tongue is in my mouth. I can't help the light moan that slips from my mouth and into his. I slide my hand up Noah's chest and onto the side of his neck. My other arm winds around his waist pulling us together tightly.

I _love_ how my body fits into his as if we were made for each other. He feels so right in my arms. I am not new to kissing boys. I have made out a few times, but it has _**never**_ felt like this. I have _never_ fit with someone else's body so perfectly before. I always wished that I would find someone and that we would fit together like puzzle pieces. Noah's body is hard and warm, but his hands are so gentle. His arms encase me in his warmth and I feel so safe. My own arms are holding onto him, not wanting him to leave. _I don't want this moment to end_. Nothing has ever felt **more perfect** in my life and I want more of it. **I want Noah**. I want to know everything about Noah. I want to feel him close _always_.

As we continue to kiss, we both make little noises of desire. We hold tight to each other even as our kisses begin to lighten into sweet little kisses. When our lips finally pull apart from each other, I can't help but nuzzle into Noah's neck where I place a tiny kiss on his jugular. Hey. It was there and asking to be kissed. I couldn't help myself. Noah does not seem opposed to it as he continues to hold me tightly, cupping the back of my head and playing with my hair.

Neither of us says anything. So many things are pushing for attention in my head that I can't focus. I don't want to break the moment. We just hold each other, relaxing and just being together.

After a while reality starts to seep into my brain and I shift a little in Noah's arms, removing my face from its nuzzling position. I look up into his eyes and I can't help but beam at him. Noah gives me a wide grin in response.

"So," I whisper, "would you like to come over to my house Saturday night for dinner? My parents are out of town so we could have privacy to talk about what it is that we want to happen with us." I bite my bottom lip, slightly anxious about his response. I mean, I am asking him out on a date.

To my relief, Noah nods and murmurs, "I would love to. Thank you. It's a date."

"It's a date," I respond with excitement. I just know that my face is sporting a ridiculous smile. _Ugh_. Hopefully Noah thinks it is cute.

With reluctance, we unwrap ourselves from each other and step apart. Then my heart almost stops when Noah reaches out and grabs my hand in his own. "I should hit the showers," he says as he gently squeezes my hand.

I return his hand squeeze as I reply, "I should head home and clean up, too. I think my sore muscles will benefit from a bath, pills, and sleep." Now that Noah's lips are not attached to mine and his arms are no longer wrapped around me, I can once again feel all the pain from the hits my body took today.

Noah sounds anxious as he asks, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

I give him a sweet smile and respond, "Absolutely. Promise."

We sadly drop our hand hold and step to our lockers. I put my gloves away and grab my school bag while Noah grabs his shower things.

I look over and smile at Noah murmuring, "See you tomorrow, Noah."

"_Definitely_. Bye Blaine." He breathes.

"Bye."

We smile at each other one last time before we begin to move further apart, Noah to the showers and me to the locker room door. I can feel Noah's eyes on me as I exit through the door. I may or may not have given a little extra wiggle of my ass as I left. My cock made me do it. That is my story and I am sticking to it.

I manage to make it all the way into my car before I start to squeal like a pre-teen girl. My head falls back against the seat headrest and I touch my fingers to my lips in wonder. **I, Blaine Anderson, just had the most **_**sensual**_** moment of my life, coupled with the most **_**amazing**_** make-out session of my life, and I have a date with the **_**hottest**_** man in the world.** Is this _**seriously**_ my life right now? _Holy shit_. I _really_ hope that I don't find a way to screw this up.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**Sorry that this chapter did not include the initially promised additional cuteness of the boys or more of Finn's douche-y-ness. Next chapter, I promise. **_

_**Additionally next chapter: The date!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Get ready for some adorableness, Finn douchery, and… THE DATE! My usual thanks go out to all of you that have reviewed, alerted, and favorite'd this story. I do love it and I am glad that you do, too. Now, I hope the length of this chapter does not spoil you. I will not be writing 6,000+ word chapters all the time. I just didn't want to torture you guys by making you wait for the date. However, I am of course a teeny bit evil and I hope that you will forgive me once you read the chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: No. Own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

After my encounter with Blaine in the locker room, I am floating. That night I sleep solidly through the night; although, I am **sure** that I dreamt of Blaine. I wake up hard with fleeting images of holding Blaine, kissing Blaine, touching Blaine. After taking a shower, I get dressed and eat breakfast, all the while thinking about Blaine. I want to do something for him today, something sweet, but I have _**no fucking clue**_ what to do. I'm not usually one for wooing – that's the word, right? I just… he had such a hard day yesterday and I know that he is still going to be sore, so I want to do _something_ to brighten his day. After all, it is Friday and our date is tomorrow.

I still can't believe that I have a date with Blaine! You would think that I would be freaked about kissing and holding a dude like I did yesterday or regretting saying yes to a date with a guy, but I don't feel any of that. I don't know. If it was anyone else, I would be freaking. Actually, _if it was anyone else_, I would _**never**_ be in this position. I know that. But, with Blaine things are different. I have _never_ felt the way I do about him about _anyone_. I know that we hardly know each other, but there was just this instant connection that I can't explain. I know that we are going to have a lot to discuss tomorrow night on our date. I mean, I know that he is going to be concerned about the sexuality issue and I don't know what I can say about that. I just want to be with him. I like how I feel with him. The best I can describe it as is that Blaine gives me a feeling of… **home**.

So, back to my dilemma... **What the **_**fuck**_** can I do for Blaine today?** There is no football practice today, so I can't kick Leaman in the nuts. I doubt he would want like flowers or candy or something, plus something like that would probably be too much and too public for right now since we still need to discuss everything. We do have Glee so I likely can smack Finn upside the head again, but that will most probably happen regardless and – let's be honest – that is a treat for _**everyone**_. I need something Blaine-specific. **Fuck**. I just don't know him well enough yet. _Dammit dammit dammit…_ Oh! Shit! Hummel! He maybe can help. But, I just hope that he doesn't question it right now.

I check the time and pick up my cell. Hummel is probably awake by now. I'm sure that he has some sort of long morning routine or something for getting ready for school. Hopefully he won't be all bitchy if I interrupt it. I scroll to Hummel's name and hit call. After almost three rings he finally answers.

"Ummm… hello? Puckerman?"

"Hey Hummel."

"So, you are calling me because…"

"Well, um, so you know how Blaine had a tough day yesterday?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I think that it sucks that he has had a hard start at McKinley between Finn and Leaman."

"I agree…"

"So, ummm… I want to do something nice for him so that, you know, he can end the school week better than it started."

"T-That's very nice, Noah. What do you need from me?"

"I don't really know what to do. I-I don't know him like you do. I just know that I want to do something that will make him smile. So, ummm… I was hoping that maybe you could give me an idea to make that happen."

The line is silent for a few minutes, and I am freaking out the whole time. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should not have called Hummel. **Fuck**. _**What was I thinking? **_I should just hang up and pretend that this didn't happen. **Fuck that**. _This is for Blaine_. I can do this.

"Hummel?"

"Hummel?"

"KURT!"

"What? Oh. Sorry, Noah. I was thinking."

"Oh. So, any ideas for me?"

"Well, I think a coffee might do the trick."

"Seriously? Just a coffee?"

"Yeah. Blaine is fairly low maintenance and he appreciates the little things. He loves coffee, especially from the Lima Bean. He always gets a medium drip and it never fails to make him smile."

"Ok. Thanks. Later, Hummel."

"Bye."

**~ovOvo~**

My trip to the Lima Bean is an experience. I get the coffee no problem (plus a little surprise), but then I come across a problem when I get to all the coffee additions. I have no idea if Blaine likes any of this stuff… creamer, sugar, pretend sugar, cinnamon, honey. _Fucking Hummel_. Since I have no clue, but I want Blaine to be happy, I scoop a little of everything into the bag while I juggle with the cup of coffee in my other hand, and make my way to school.

As I enter the hall, I see Blaine at his locker and can't help the grin that crosses my face. I start to make my way over to him, when I notice Leaman reach Blaine. It looks like he is about to make a move towards him when Leaman happens to catch sight of me. We stare at each other for a moment before Leaman turns around and walks away. Smiling triumphantly, I approach Blaine murmuring, "Good morning."

Blaine's head snaps towards me and I see a beautiful grin cross his face. "Good morning to you, too."

We smile at each other for a moment and then I remember his coffee. "Ummm… so I got something for you." I say softly, all of a sudden feeling kind of nervous.

His eyes are surprised, but there is a sweet smile on his face as he asks, "Really? Something for me?"

I nod and hand over the cup of coffee and the bag from the Lima Bean. The surprise clear on his face, he takes them from me with a bashful smile. "Thank you, Noah. This is so sweet."

I feel my nerves disappear with those words. I watch as Blaine sniffs the coffee and his smile widens. "Medium drip? How did you know?"

I smile and say, "I have my sources. I may or may not have called Hummel and asked him what I could do to surprise you and make you smile…"

Blaine carefully sets the coffee down inside his locker and makes a move to open the bag. I watch biting my bottom lip as my nerves return since the bag contains my own addition to the surprise, aside from the coffee extras. As he peers inside the bag, I watch his eyes light up. Blaine looks up at me with those amazing happy eyes of his and asks, "_You got me a chocolate chip muffin?_" I can only nod in response, the look in his eyes kind of stole my words away.

Finally finding my voice again I add softly, "W-Well, I was at the Lima Bean getting the coffee like Hummel suggested and I noticed the muffins. I love chocolate chip muffins and I thought that you might like one. Also, I grabbed some of all the different coffee extra things since I didn't know what you may add to your coffee."

"Noah," he whispers, "I _really_ wish that I could kiss you right now. This is the perfect start to my Friday." As soon as the words are out, though, I see the slight panic that enters his eyes so I whisper back instantly, "Hey. _Please don't panic_. I wish that, too. Actually, I have wished that since I woke up this morning." I smile as I see the panic fade away to be replaced by a look that I can only call amazement, but why he would be amazed by me I will never know.

"Well," he says after clearing his throat, "I love chocolate chip muffins. It is one of my two favorite muffins actually, the other being blueberry. And, the coffee and the extras are all fabulous as well, the cinnamon and the honey in particular. _Thank you so much, Noah_. You really didn't have to do this, but it is so very sweet and I am _so_ appreciative."

I give him a wide smile and reply, "You are very welcome. I just… after yesterday with the bullying… I just wanted to see you smile and get your day started off right."

As we are smiling at each other, the warning bell rings. "Shit. I have to hit my locker before class. See you later?" I rush out. With a little adorable laugh Blaine replies, "You know it." With one last smile, I take off to my locker at a jog. I probably am going to be late to my first class, but it was **totally** worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

When I wake up, I have a smile on my face. I know I dreamt of Noah, but I have no memory of what actually happened in my dreams. It must have been good, though, because I am filled with this warm happy feeling of home and I have a very hard cock between my legs. As soon as I make a move to get out of bed, though, the smile slides off my face and my hard-on subsides some. _God my body hurts_. **Fuck. Me.**

I manage to make it into the shower and the warm water soothes my sore muscles enough to make me feel like I _should_ be able to manage through the day. I have to go… I promised Noah. As I am getting dressed (very slowly), I can't help but think about how Noah kissed me yesterday. I **can't believe** that he said yes to the date. Tomorrow cannot come quick enough for me.

Since my body is so sore and I am moving much slower than usual, I don't have the time for breakfast at the house or to stop at the Lima Bean to get my coffee. _Damn_. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. I just have to make it to lunch and I can load up on caffeine and food then.

By the time I get to school my body is moving more smoothly and is not quite as painful as it was earlier. Thank goodness! I make it to my locker with no incidents and start to get ready for my morning classes.

Noah surprises me at my locker with a medium drip, a chocolate chip muffin, and coffee additions. It is the most amazing surprise. _No guy has ever surprised me like this before_. It is such a sweet gesture and the words and looks that he is giving me are once again making me feel all warm inside. I _always_ wanted to feel this way, but I **never** have.

It is more than attraction. It is like when I woke up. I feel like I am home, which is weird because even at my house I don't really feel like I am home. It really _isn't_ a home. It is just a house. Home implies family, and while I do have a family and we love each other, they are never at the house. It is like we have a long-distance relationship with occasional visits. So, home is a sensation I don't normally experience. But, Noah gives me that feeling and I **can't** explain why. I do know, though, that I am _not_ going to fight it.

When I tell Noah that I wish I could kiss him, I can't help but panic that it was too much, that I shouldn't have said it. But, somehow, Noah knows I am worried and he is able to soothe me instantly. I can't help but look at him in amazement. _How the hell is he able to read me so well already?_

After Noah takes off to his locker, I quickly get myself organized and make it to my first period class right as the bell rings. I sit through class drinking my coffee and eating my muffin wondering how the hell I got so lucky.

The rest of my day flies by, except for the class that I have with Noah. I can feel his eyes on me and sometimes he catches me looking at him. Once, when our eyes connected, Noah winked at me and I **swear** my cock hardened in one second flat. _Whoa_.

Before I know it, the school day is over. Although I didn't get to see Noah at lunch (he had another lunchtime detention), I did see him in the hallways in between classes. Every glimpse made the butterflies in my stomach go haywire.

When I make it into the choir room after school with no problems, I can't help but smile. **Today was amazing**… in addition to Noah's sweetness and our constant fleeting looks, I was not locker checked once. Thank God since I _**really**_ don't need bruises on my bruises.

As it turns out, I am the first to make it to Glee. The piano is calling to me, so I sit down and start to play one of my original songs, lightly singing the lyrics. I stop playing as everyone starts to trickle into the room. I am somewhat surprised when they all start crowding around me asking how I am feeling and if I am okay. They guys rant about how they will happily kick anyone's ass who assaults me, while the girls coo over how my body must feel very painful.

Finn is the only one that doesn't seem at all interested in my welfare. In fact, the look on his face is very cold and it makes me uncomfortable. I forget the feeling, though, as soon as Noah enters the room and beelines his way right to me.

We all make our way to the chairs, Noah's hand lightly brushing against mine. _Shit, I wish that I could hold his hand right now_. Maybe Monday…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I get home from school and flop down on my bed. I am _**sooooo**_ glad that it is Friday and the school week is over. As I begin to unwind, I decide to review what I learned today…

Well, today was certainly an interesting day. I can't say I was not surprised when Puck, of all people, called me this morning during my morning lotion routine. I was even _more_ surprised when I found out why he was calling. My initial thoughts had been that he had meant to call Finn but got confused and called me instead, or maybe Finn wasn't answering his phone so Puck was going to use me as his messenger boy. But, when he said that he wanted to make Blaine smile I couldn't help but smile myself.

After I got off the phone with Puck I hurried through the rest of my morning routine so that I could get to school quickly and watch when Puck surprised Blaine. I watched as Puck started to approach Blaine, I watched as Puck stared down Leaman who was obviously about to attack Blaine again, and I watched as Blaine's face lit up when Noah finally made it to him and started talking. From where I was, I saw that Puck had gotten Blaine something else in addition to the coffee that he was _very_ happy with. When I asked Blaine at lunch about what he had gotten from the Lima Bean this morning (leaving out any mention of Puck), Blaine's face pulled into an _amazing_ smile and he told me that he had gotten his coffee and a chocolate chip muffin (he also left out any mention of Puck). I have to hand it to Puck… the muffin was _genius_.

I continued to watch them throughout the day when possible. I saw many quick glances and soft smiles, _especially_ during Glee Club. Oddly enough, every time I noticed something of that nature, I couldn't help but feel happy for them. Whatever may or may not be happening between them, they are both happy. And, they deserve to be happy. Maybe I should try to figure out some sort of couple name for them or something in case something does develop between them? Huh. That could be tough. I drift off to sleep thinking of the possibilities: Plaine, Bluck, Boah, NoLaine, Anderman, Puckerson…

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

I wake up to my phone beeping at me. Grumbling at being torn from a _**very**_ nice Blaine dream, I grab up my phone to see who I need to hurt. All thoughts of torture leave me, though, when I realize that it is Blaine texting me. I'll take the real Blaine over dream Blaine any day. Plus, this is a pretty awesome way to wake up.

Smiling, I click the text open:

**From Blaine**: Good morning, Noah. I hope you slept well. I hope that I am not waking you up?

I quickly respond:

**To Blaine**: Morning, gorgeous. I would never complain about being woken up by you.

I wait patiently for Blaine's next text, knowing that he must be blushing up a storm on his end.

**From Blaine**: Sometimes you are too sweet for your own good. ;-) Are we still on for tonight?

Laughing to myself I respond:

**To Blaine**: You haven't seen anything yet! ;-) I can't wait to see you tonight!

The response is almost instantaneous:

**From Blaine**: Same here! :-D How about you come over at 7pm? I can cook us dinner… any requests?

_Damn! He can cook? Oh yeah!_

**To Blaine**: 7pm is perfect. As for dinner, how about you surprise me? I eat everything and I am not allergic to anything as far as I am aware.

I hesitate for a moment before I fire off another quick text:

**To Blaine**: PS – I think it is very hot that you can cook…

I bite my bottom lip hoping that my last text didn't push anything too far. All of a sudden my phone beeps and I pick it up nervously, only to laugh at Blaine's response:

**From Blaine**: OK. Surprise it is! As for your PS… Wait until you see my apron! ;-)

After a few more texts back and forth, I am in possession of Blaine's address and Blaine says goodbye since he has to pick out a recipe and hit the grocery store for tonight. I text back my goodbye and lay back down in my bed to daydream about yesterday when Blaine and I exchanged cell numbers after Glee Club.

_When Glee Club ended, everyone bolted since it was Friday. I noticed that Blaine was moving slowly and not actually making to leave the choir room, so I decided to hang back as well. Once everyone was gone, I walked over to him and took his hand in mine as he looked up into my eyes and smiled that gorgeous smile of his. We stared at each other for a few minutes and then Blaine broke our eye contact, looking down at the ground and then bashfully back up to my face. I gave his hand a little squeeze and he squeezed back. _

_I heard Blaine take a deep breath and then he mumbled shyly, "Ummmm… so, I thought that maybe we could exchange cell numbers so that we can make plans for tomorrow… sound good?" I pulled out my phone in response, passing it to him with a huge smile on my face. He beamed back at me and handed me his phone. We both entered our information and traded phones back. _

_After, I offered to walk him to his car which I did while he blushed the entire time, as our hands were clasped tightly together. I watched him start his car, wave to me, and drive off. His promise to text me in the morning was still ringing in my ears as he disappeared from my sight._

_Geez_. Every moment with Blaine seems to be either adorable as all hell or sensual and sexy as all fuck. What's more is that I _**already**_ miss him. I think I _may_ already be whipped. **How** the hell did that happen? **When** did it even happen? I have no answers. All I know is that I can't wait for tonight. I think it just may be the start of something amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

After texting Noah this morning, I decide to get my butt into gear and start getting ready for our date tonight. I am probably **way** more excited than I should be, but I can't help it. I can't wait to spend a chunk of uninterrupted alone time with Noah in _complete_ privacy.

Before I can head to the grocery store, though, I need to figure out what I am going to make for dinner. Unfortunately, I am stuck on that decision and it is driving me nuts. I want to make something that will fill us up, but not sit heavily in our stomachs or make us sleepy. It has to be something tasty, but perhaps not spicy or filled with garlic in case we decide to re-enact the locker room. I also would like for it to be something impressive yet simple, I don't want to come off as trying too hard. _**Ugh!**_

_Okay_… how about couscous with steamed vegetables for the "side salad" and turkey burgers with portobello mushrooms, bacon, tomato, cheddar cheese, and some sauces to choose from on the side… like honey mustard and bbq sauce? Plus, cantaloupe and perhaps some strawberries with whip cream for dessert? **Yes!** That sounds perfect, I think! Casual, but special. Definitely healthy, but not over the top.

With my decision finally made, I happily make my way to the grocery store. I grab all the necessary ingredients as well as a liter of Coke Zero to drink. In the back of my head I remind myself that we could potentially have some wine at some point tonight. There are tons of options at the house and my parents would never notice one bottle missing. Anyways, it is a definite possibility.

My grocery store adventure is over quickly and before I know it I am back home. I check the clock and see that I have actually plenty of time before Noah is due to arrive. I decide to prep the food now, so that all I have to do later is cook. I figure I will wait until Noah arrives before I do the actual cooking. We can chill together in the kitchen while I make the meal. I mean, he did say that he thought that it was very hot that I can cook. _Why not take advantage of the situation? _

To prepare the food for tonight, I need to cut up the vegetables for the couscous salad, slice the portobello mushrooms and tomatoes for the burgers, form the burger patties (since I am making them from scratch), and ball the cantaloupe and cut the strawberries for dessert. After the vegetables and fruits are dealt with, I grab the ground turkey meat to prepare the patties. I add rosemary and a few other seasonings, a little olive oil, and small cubes of cheddar cheese to the ground meat. I carefully knead it all together and then form four patties so that there is enough for seconds. We are growing teenage guys after all.

With all the food ready for tonight, I quickly make myself something to eat for lunch and sit down to watch a little television. I watch a few episodes of "Psych" and then realize I should probably clean a little. Looking around, I see that the living room and kitchen are actually in great shape. The whole downstairs is really since it is just me here and I tend to pick up after myself in the main parts of the house. My room, though, is another story. Clothes, books, and sheet music are _everywhere_. Ok, so I don't know if I will have Noah in my room, but better safe than sorry. It takes me about an hour, but my room is finally clean and my bed has new sheets (_not that I am planning on doing anything on my bed, per se, but you know_…).

The rest of the afternoon passes in a flash and before too long it is time for me to hit the shower and get dressed for my date. Noah is going to be here in an hour. **Fuck me I am so nervous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

All day I have been getting progressively more nervous about my date with Blaine. After our morning texting session, I was _so_ content and excited. **But**, as the day continued, those feelings started to give way to panic and nervousness. Oddly enough, it is not the fact that I am about to have a date with a man that is making me uneasy. The thought of seeing Blaine is the _only_ thing that helps to calm be down actually.

What is freaking me out is the fact that this is my first date that means something and could end in something amazing and real for once in my life. **I am Noah "Puck" Puckerman. I am a badass, a screw up, a sex shark.** _What if I say or do something stupid that screws up what we could be? What if I push things too far and it makes him uncomfortable? What if I fuck this all up before it even really can begin?_

After each of these freak outs, I think of Blaine. The way we kissed and held each other in the locker room, how happy and surprised he was when I showed up at his locker with coffee and a muffin, how adorably shy he was when he asked me on this date. _**Blaine**_ sees something in me. _**He**_ can see that there may be something great between us. _**He**_ doesn't think that I am going to fuck it up. All of these thoughts help to calm me, until the crazy thoughts invade my mind again. **It is a fucking cycle.**

Finally, though, I am all dressed – and looking quite smokin' hot if you ask me – and ready to head over to Blaine's house. Before I leave I make sure to grab the cd that I made for Blaine today in between my panic attacks. It may be cheesy, but I think that Blaine will like it and I feel like I need to show up with something, especially since he is making dinner and this is our first date of hopefully many. In the chick flicks that I have been forced to watch, whenever there is a first date, the guy shows up with some flowers or candy. But, we are two dudes. So, I decided that a mixed cd of some of my favorite songs would be a good thing to give him. I know that Blaine likes music, and maybe he has all these songs already, but something tells me that some will be new to him and really it is the thought that counts.

I arrive at his house five minutes early – nice job, Puckerman! – and sit in my car for a minute trying to decide if I should wait until 7pm or just go ring the doorbell now. Since I don't want to wait any longer to see Blaine, I decide to just bite the bullet and walk up the path to the door and ring the doorbell. As the door starts to open, I suck in a huge breath. Then, there in front of me is a beaming Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I am nervously pacing my living room, anxiously eyeing the time on the grandfather clock. Just a few more minutes and Noah should be here. _**Shit I am nervous**_. All day I had managed to keep myself pretty calm, keeping myself busy with planning, shopping, preparing, cleaning, getting showered and dressed. It took me a while, but I finally decided to wear my dark blue skinny jeans, an emerald green Henley, and my lucky dark blue bowtie. But, now I have been ready for the last twenty minutes, most of which I have spent pacing around my house.

When I hear the doorbell ring, my breath catches and I freeze momentarily. I quickly make my way to the front door and open it to see Noah standing on my doorstep looking incredibly handsome in tight black jeans and a deep blue dress shirt, with the top two buttons open. **Holy hell!**

"H-Hi, Noah. Ummm… come in, please." I step aside and Noah enters my house, passing closely by me. He is so close that I can smell his cologne. _Oh my God… he smells amazing_.

As he passes me Noah murmurs, "Hi, Blaine."

I close the door and lock it, before turning around to face the gorgeous man standing in my entryway. When I turn around, Noah is actually a lot closer to me than I expected. My breath catches and for a moment we get lost in each other's eyes. Very slowly Noah leans into my personal space and pulls me into a sweet, strong hug. I close my eyes and nuzzle into his neck, breathing in his cologne and reveling in the warmth radiating off of him. I'm about to be a little embarrassed about my nuzzling when I notice that Noah is doing some nuzzling of his own with his face in my hair.

I am content to just stay there forever, but then I hear Noah's stomach grumble. With a little laugh, I pull away some and smile up at Noah. He gives me a small, adorable smile in return.

"Come on, I think it is about time I fed you." I laugh.

Noah laughs as well and replies, "Sounds good to me. But, first…"

I tilt my head to the side and cock an eyebrow at him, wondering what he thinks is more important than me getting some food in him. "First?"

"Well, I… ummm…" Noah flounders with his explanation and I begin to worry that he isn't going to stay after all, that he doesn't want to discuss the possibility of there being an "us" or he wants to pretend that what happened in the locker room never happened. That is, until he is shyly handing a cd to me as he mumbles, "But, first, I want to give you this cd I made for you. It has some of my favorite songs on it. I thought you would like it more than flowers or candy or something."

I look at the cd in my hand in shock. _Never_ has a boy ever given me something like this. This has to be the sweetest gesture I have ever seen. I look up at him and see that he is watching me with anxious eyes. I beam at him, and I see the anxiety disappear. "Thank you _sooo_ much, Noah. You are so sweet. I love it already because you made it for me, but I am sure that I will also love it once I see what songs are on it as well. I am excited to see what your favorite songs are. Thank you!" Then, I lean in and give him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Now we are both beaming.

"How about I get you fed now, huh?" I say to him.

Noah smiles and cheekily replies, "Yes please, before I have to complain about the service."

Laughing, we make our way into the kitchen and I offer Noah a seat at the breakfast bar which is situated right by the cooking area. I get him set up with a glass of Coke Zero, and pour one for myself as well. Then, I start pulling all the food out of the refrigerator. Noah's eyes widen in shock and I shake my head in amusement at his reaction.

"So, Noah," I start, "I prepared all the food earlier today… you know, I cut the vegetables and fruit up and prepared the patties. By the way, we are having burgers. So, I just need a little bit of time to cook the food that needs to be cooked, but that won't take long at all. Burgers are ok, right?"

Eyes still wide, Noah nods his head in the affirmative and states in an awed voice, "You did all this for me?"

I smile and respond, "Of course I did. I hope you like it once it is ready." Noah smiles and whispers, "Thank you. I'm sure I will love it."

"Oh!" I shout. "I forgot the most important part…"

Noah raises his eyebrows at my outburst, but then dissolves into laughter when he sees that I am putting on my apron. My apron is awesome… it is black with a scene of Chef Smurf in all his blue glory cooking up a storm. I throw Noah a crooked smile and say proudly, "See, I told you that you would have to see my apron. It's pretty hot right?" Still laughing, Noah smirks and replies, "Oh yeah. It is incredibly hot." I just smile in response and nod my head in agreement.

Noah watches as I begin to move around the kitchen to cook our dinner. We chat about our days and about our plans for the rest of the weekend. At times, Noah asks me to explain what I am cooking (the couscous is a new concept to him). At other times, I can see the question in his eyes as he continues to intently watch me cook our meal, so I take it upon myself to describe what I am cooking (the burger patties I had made were clearly burgers, but they looked different from what Noah was used to so I answered his curious stare). He seems rather impressed by the meal I am preparing. Hopefully he will still be impressed once he tastes it.

Finally the food is ready and, since I like the homey feeling we have going in the kitchen and I don't want to lose it, I decide we should eat in the kitchen rather than the dining room. The dining room would feel too formal. That decided, Noah carries our plates of food out to the kitchen table and I follow behind with our glasses of soda. We take our seats and I hold my breath while Noah takes his first bite of the meal, which happens to be his burger (he seemed more intrigued by it when I was cooking than the couscous, so I am not surprised that he makes a beeline to taste the burger first). _Fuck me, I'm so nervous_.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Noah's eyes light up and sparkle when he takes his first bite of the burger. **He likes it! He fucking likes it! Yes! I am **_**soooo**_** awesome!** My mental celebrations end when Noah speaks, "Blaine, this is just… _amazing_. This is the best burger I have ever had. Honestly." I smile and murmur shyly in response, "I'm glad you like it. I really wanted to make something special for you. I actually designed the burger especially for you."

Noah reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. He gives it a quick squeeze and then pulls it up to his mouth where he presses a gentle kiss to the pulse point in my wrist. My breath hitches and his eyes sparkle as he whispers, "Thank you." We just look into each other's eyes for a moment before we pull apart and begin to eat our meals.

Our dinner conversation is very fun. We decide to play 20 Questions to get to know each other better. The questions elicit sweet and funny stories or amusing anecdotes of our pasts. By the time we are finished with dinner, I feel really happy. Our conversation was _so_ easy and playful. I feel like we got to know more about each other. I am now even crazier about this guy than I was when he first walked in my door.

We take our plates over to the sink and quickly clean up the mess together. I mention that I have made something for dessert, but we both decide that we aren't quite ready for dessert yet. I gently take Noah's hand and lead him into the living room. I sit us down on the couch and I turn my body so we are facing each other and Noah does the same. I give Noah a small smile and clear my throat nervously. Noah reaches out and takes my hand in his once again and offers me a sweet smile.

I gather up all of my courage and look Noah in the eyes as I start to whisper, "Now might be a good time for us to discuss what we both want this to be, what we want it to mean."

Noah smiles encouragingly at me and gives a little nod of his head to show me that he agrees that we need to have such a discussion.

"Noah," I breathe, "I don't know how you would feel about this, but… I would really like to be your boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**Next chapter: The date continues and Noah answers Blaine's question. **_

_**Possibly some making out, maybe more. **_

_**I know… I'm evil. LOL.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Puck's POV**

"_Noah, I don't know how you would feel about this, but… I would really like to be your boyfriend."_

Blaine's words were echoing in my head. _Boyfriend_. He wants to be my boyfriend. I can't deny it is what I have been wanting for days. So, why can't I just say yes? Why can't I just say _something_? **Anything**?

"Noah?" I hear Blaine's voice calling to me. He sounds so far away.

"Noah? Hello?" There is Blaine again. _Blaine_.

"I'm s-sorry, Noah." Why are you sorry?

"I shouldn't h-have said t-t-that." What? _Why not?_ **What's wrong?**

"I'm j-just g-gonna go upstairs." Blaine? **Don't leave**.

"Ummm… you can let yourself out, alright?" All of a sudden I feel cold and it works to jolt me out of my trance. There is no longer a hand holding mine, or a body close to mine. There is no Blaine sitting by me anymore.

I look around in a panic and realize that Blaine is gone. As in, he is no longer in the room. I hear a door shut upstairs and then some music starts to faintly drift through the house a few moments after that. **Shit,** _**what the hell did I just do?**_

Then, it hits me just _exactly_ what happened, what I just did. I said nothing to him. Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend, and _I said nothing_. I just sat there. He tried to talk to me after, and _I just sat there_, still saying nothing to him.

I hurt him. Dammit! I _knew_ I would fuck up. I just didn't think I would fuck up this soon! **What the fuck? **_**Shit!**_** Fuck, fuck, **_**fuck**_**!** I hurt Blaine. He is upstairs thinking that I don't like him like he likes me and he cannot be more wrong. But, he doesn't know that because I DIDN'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING!

I can't move. I feel numb. **I need to fix this**. How do I fix this? What can I do? Why the _hell_ did I freeze like that? I get lost in my thoughts as I continue to sit in Blaine's living room without him, listening to the music floating down from where Blaine is upstairs.

One question keeps flying through my head. _Why did I freeze?_ I was **so close** to having what I want. I _know_ I want to be with Blaine. Not only that… I **need** to be with Blaine. I don't doubt that. So, why freeze right when I was about to have him?

I contemplate the question for a while and come to the realization that I panicked. I think it was the label of "boyfriend." I have always been a less than stellar boyfriend. My track record is horrible, really. I don't want to make all of the same mistakes with Blaine that I made with my ex-girlfriends. I got scared and I panicked and I froze and now I have totally ruined our awesome date and any chance I had with Blaine.

I know that I can't just leave. I need to talk to Blaine. I need to explain to him what happened. He deserves an answer from me. I know that I want to say yes. But, I still have other concerns aside from my lack of relationship skills.

I am worried about what will happen to Blaine when the asshats at school find out we are together. I know I can take care of myself – they wouldn't dare come at me too hard – and I will be able to handle whatever they toss out at me, but I don't know about Blaine. I mean, I think that Blaine would be able to handle the shit, too. He is a boxing God after all… I saw his skills first hand. But, I know he has been injured before. And, I don't want him to be in the position to be injured again, _especially_ not because of me. I **know** that the jocks will target Blaine hard for "turning me gay" or whatever (which of course is stupid, but they are not bright guys), and he is only one guy. What if they gang up on him? He won't stand a chance. _I can't let him get hurt_.

I pull myself off of the couch and begin to head upstairs. I need to talk to Blaine and explain what happened and I need him to know everything that is in my head. Hopefully I haven't completely fucked up my chances, hopefully he will listen to me, and hopefully we can work this out somehow.

I reach the top of the stairs and hesitate for a moment. The music has stopped and I am unsure where to look for Blaine now. All of a sudden the music picks back up. I follow it to the end of the hall, where a door is cracked open slightly. As I get closer, I realize that Blaine is not listening to music, he is playing it. I can't help but smile and chuckle to myself… of course he would be playing through his emotions.

I stop at the doorway and peek through the crack in the door. Blaine is in what appears to be an awesome looking music room/library. He is sitting on a comfy looking couch, staring out through a window, and playing the guitar. _Shit that is hot_. Is there anything my boy can't play?

I take a deep breath and gently push the door open enough for me to enter the room. The door makes a little creaking noise, but Blaine doesn't move. He keeps playing as he stares out at the stars. I quietly make my way over to the couch and sit down next to him. He doesn't look at me, but he stops playing and sets his guitar down gently on the table in front of us.

"Blaine," I breathe, "can we please talk?"

"Of course, Puck." My breath hitches in my chest. He called me Puck, not Noah. _No no no_. I _**have**_ to fix this.

"Blaine," I whisper, "I am _so sorry_ about before, I ju-"

"It's fine, Puck." Blaine says gently cutting me off. "Don't worry about it. Seriously. It was my own fault."

I am surprised how much it hurts hearing him call me Puck. And, it hurts even more that he is blaming himself.

"No, Blaine. It is _not_ fine and it most definitely is **not your fault**." I respond.

Blaine gives a strangled little chuckle that startles me. I look closely at his face as he starts to shake his head back and forth and I can see the strain in his eyes. "No," Blaine says, "it **is** my fault. It is _always_ my fucking fault. I am the moron that keeps reading more into things than they actually are. I just – _**God**_ – I am such a _fucking idiot_."

"Stop," I say fiercely. "Nothing is your fault. **You weren't wrong, Blaine**. I-I really, really like you. I always want to be near you and kiss you. I am **so so happy** that _you_ want to be _my_ boyfriend. It is what I have wanted for days now, but… I have _always_ found a way to be a terrible boyfriend. I have my moments and stuff, but in the end I always fuck it all up. So, when you said what you did downstairs, I panicked."

Finally Blaine looks at me. His gorgeous eyes are filled with a mix of doubt and hope. I give him a small smile which he returns with a hesitant one of his own. He licks his lips and then quietly asks, "You panicked?"

I nod my head and murmur, "Yeah, I panicked. I don't _ever_ want to hurt you. So, I guess I just froze, and I could hear you talking to me and it was like I was talking back to you, but the words weren't leaving my mouth. And, then you were gone and I felt cold and I realized what happened."

"Seriously?" Blaine asks softly.

"Seriously," I respond. "Then, I started yelling at myself in my head and trying to figure out what the fuck to do. I was so scared that I had already fucked everything up with us – which would have been a record for me, by the way – so, I just sat there lost in thought. Finally, I had my epiphany and thought some more about what I felt."

"So, what is it that you feel?" Blaine asks.

"Well," I say, "the most important thing that I want you to know is that _**I know**_ that I want to be your boyfriend. I know that I have never dated a guy before, but that doesn't bother me. I don't know if I am gay, or bisexual, or some other sexual… I just know that I need you. My feelings for you don't scare me. I mean, initially I was freaked out since I have _never_ been attracted to another guy before you, especially not sexually. But, I am not scared of those feelings."

Blaine locks eyes with me and murmurs, "But _something_ is scaring you…"

I quietly nod my head and reply tenderly, "I am scared that you will get hurt. Not just by me. I mean, I don't ever want to hurt you, but sometimes I am an idiot and a lot of times I fuck up, and I _**know**_ that I will somehow hurt you. And, as much as I will hate when that happens and as much as I will try to not let that happen, I am more scared that everyone else will hurt you."

"What do you mean, Noah?" I can't help but smile when I hear him say "Noah." Blaine reaches out and gently takes my hand. "Who would hurt me because you were my boyfriend?"

"Blaine," I say a bit frustrated (because how can he not get it), "all the other guys would think that you turned me gay and they would target you. _They will hurt you_. I won't always be there to stop them. I mean, I know that you are skilled, man. I saw your skills. But, if they gang up on you, you won't be able to put them all down."

"That is what you are scared of?"

"Well, _yeah_. I know that they will give me shit or whatever, but I know that they won't come at me too hard. I have too much of a reputation. Whatever they dish out, I will happily take because it would be worth it to have you. But, I couldn't handle them hurting you. And, they will. They will-"

"Shhhh," Blaine cuts me off as he places his hand over my mouth. "I get it. I understand. Look… I have been targeted before and I have been beaten before. I have dealt with **a lot** of crap since I came out. But, _**I refuse**_ to let the bullies and the bastards of the world hold me back anymore. I **want** to be your boyfriend, Noah. More than anything I want to be your boyfriend. I don't know if I will be any good at it, because I have never actually been anyone's boyfriend before, but I want to try with you."

I pucker my lips and gently kiss the hand that Blaine still has over my mouth. He laughs and removes his hand. I smile and ask in wonder, "You have never had a boyfriend before? How the _hell_ is that possible? **You are hot as hell, babe**."

Blaine laughs again, harder this time, as he peers up at me with those beautiful eyes of his. "No," he confirms, "I have never been anyone's boyfriend, not really. I went out on one date with Kurt while we were both at Dalton, but we weren't boyfriends or anything."

I can't help but feel a little jealous that Kurt went on a date with Blaine. I think Blaine must see it in my eyes because he gently squeezes my hand and explains further, "We had been best friends for a while at that point, and everyone thought we would be the perfect couple. It seemed to make sense, so we decided to try going on a date. It was nice, but it wasn't really all that different than when we hung out as friends, so we decided to kiss and see what happened. The kiss was lovely, but there were no butterflies, no spark, for either of us. We are only meant to be best friends."

I feel the tension leave my body at Blaine's words. I grin sheepishly and mutter, "Sorry." I continue to look into his glittering eyes as I ask, "So nobody else?"

"Well, honestly, I had some make-out sessions with a few guys while I was at Dalton and a couple of sort of first dates, but they were nothing. I have _always_ wanted to have a boyfriend… I just never found anyone that I felt drawn to or that felt so perfect against me. Until I met you, that is. Now, all I want is to be your boyfriend, which is a new feeling for me. I am scared, but we can be scared together… if you want." Blaine responded with a bashful shrug of his shoulders.

I can't stop myself from pulling Blaine to me as I surge forward to cover his lips with my own. I deepen the kiss for a few moments before I pull away a little to whisper, "Blaine, will you _please_ be my boyfriend?"

Blaine smiles and then tugs our mouths back together for a moment. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes as he replies, "I would love to, _but_ only if you will be my boyfriend, Noah."

I tilt my head to the side, raise my eyebrows, and slightly pucker my lips as I pretend to think about it. "Well," I drawl, "I _suppose_ that _maybe_… **of course I want to be your boyfriend, Blaine**."

We both laugh as I pull him back into my arms. "Boyfriends," I hear Blaine whisper happily. "Boyfriends," I confirm with a smile.

My hand cups his cheek and I pull our lips back together with no intention of moving them apart any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>

_**Next chapter: The best make-out session ever as the date continues.**_

**Author's Note: So, I know I usually have my author's note at the top, but I wanted to just let you jump into the story since I left you on an apparently incredibly evil cliffhanger last chapter. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yay! They are now boyfriends. I promise the next chapter will be quite enjoyable (and have some awesome hot surprises) as their date continues. Thanks again to everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You are all awesome. I look forward to seeing what you all think of this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be lovely to own Glee or a Blaine of your very own? A girl can dream, because I most definitely do not own either. Sad.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blaine's POV**

About thirty minutes ago, Noah and I became boyfriends. And… it has been _**the best**_ thirty minutes of my life. Why? Let's just say that feeling Noah's lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth, his hands in my hair is **the most amazing feeling ever**. Like ever ever! I didn't want the feelings to stop, but apparently nature called and Noah had to answer it. He has only been gone for like two minutes, but my entire body is aching for him. _I am so hooked_.

As two minutes becomes three and then three minutes becomes four, I start to wig myself out with my insecurities. _What if I am a horrible kisser? What if Noah isn't feeling all the awesome sensations that I am? What if Noah wishes I had better make-out skills? How could I possibly be enough to satisfy the sex god that is Noah Puckerman when I have no real sexual experience? What if he decides he prefers making out with girls?_

I am so lost in my thoughts, drowning in my worries as I stand at the window staring out into the night sky, that I am unprepared when a pair of strong arms circle around me from behind. I tense for a moment, but quickly relax and lean back into Noah's embrace. I feel Noah's mouth sucking on my neck as his one hand lightly caresses my abs and his other arm brings me tighter into his space.

His lips trail from my neck to my ear, where he pauses and whispers, "Are you okay, babe? You seem like something is on your mind."

I tense again and bite my lip in indecision. Noah must feel the tension because he tightens his arms around me and places a soft kiss behind my ear as he murmurs, "Please gorgeous. What's wrong?"

Should I tell him? I know that I should. I want our relationship to succeed and I sincerely believe that honesty is an important part of having a successful relationship. I just wish that honesty in this case wasn't so mortifying to me. _God I am embarrassed_. Well, here I go…

"I guess," I whisper, "I just… I was thinking about how amazing kissing you is and…"

"And?" Noah prompts as a little smirk pulls at his lips.

"A-a-a-nd, I was thinking about how mind-blowing our make out session was and how I couldn't wait to be kissing you again…" Here I can't help but pause as I try to think of a way to word my insecurities without sounding like a loser.

Noah waits patiently as I try to find the words. Finally, I just decide to bite the bullet and confess all of my insecurities to Noah. Hopefully he finds them endearing or adorable or – better yet – unfounded. It would be _**freaking sweet**_ if he thought my make out skills were top notch. Odds are not in my favor, though. Oh well. Fingers crossed.

"After a few minutes, though," I mutter, "I started to kind of get lost in a sea of 'what ifs'." I feel Noah give a gentle kiss to my shoulder before he nuzzles his face into my neck, still holding tightly to me. "What ifs?" he asks, the confusion clear in his voice along with a trace of concern.

"You know… What if I am a horrible kisser? What if you didn't feel all the awesome sensations that I was? What if you wished I had better make-out skills? How could I possibly be enough to satisfy you when I am so inexperienced in comparison to what you are used to? What if you figured out that you made a mistake and actually would rather be making out with some _girl_?" By now the words are just rushing out of me and my voice is starting to show my distress.

I can feel my eyes start to burn with tears of both humiliation and despair as Noah removes his arms from around me. For a moment I think that he is going to leave me, but an instant later his hands find their way to my waist and Noah is turning me around to face him. I can't meet his eyes, though. I keep my eyes trained on the floor.

"Babe?" He asks quietly. "Hey. _Please_ just look at me."

I bring my face up some, staring at Noah's neck instead of the floor. Noah urges my face up the rest of the way with a gentle finger under my chin. When our eyes finally lock, Noah's eyes are soft and full of concern and adoration. It is enough to make the tears that I tried to stop spill over and race down my cheeks.

Noah leans in and places feather kisses on my nose, my forehead, each of my cheeks, ending with a chaste peck on my lips. Staring into my eyes, Noah smiles and says, "I'm not going to stand here and say that your concerns are stupid, because I think that everything you think and feel matters. However, I am going to say that you have no reason to worry. You, Blaine, are an _amazing_ kisser, actually the **best** kisser I have ever had the pleasure to kiss. And, I would know. When we were making out my body felt like it was fucking _thrumming_ with energy. I have never felt that before when I was kissing anyone else. Hell, even having sex never felt like kissing you feels. And, I cannot wait to see how much my mind is blown once we have had more practice with making out. And, I promise, that we will practice every fucking chance we get. Probably the most important thing I want to say right now, though, is that I **do not** regret making out with you, or having the feelings that I do for you, or for asking you to be my boyfriend. Yeah, you are the only guy that I have ever made out with or ever had feelings for, and yeah I have been with a lot of women. But, there is no way that I am ever going to think that I made a mistake being with you and I will never wish that you were a girl. I don't know if we are meant to be together forever, but I do know that if we don't work out in the end, it will **NOT** be because we are both dudes. Understand, gorgeous?"

With every word he spoke, my distress lessened more and more, and I could feel my smile grow. When he finished his speech, I couldn't help but to pounce on him, latching my lips to his and kissing him deeper than I ever have before.

Before I know it, Noah and I are on the couch softly moaning into each other's mouths. I am laying on my back and Noah is hovering over me. I want to feel his full body weight on top of me, but I can tell that he is hesitant to push me too far. Taking matters into my own hands, I snake my arms from their home in Noah's mohawk down to his ass. For a moment, my brain jumps up and down in excitement that my hands are on his ass, but I quickly silence it. I have serious business to tend to after all. Once my hands find their way to Noah's glorious ass, I squeeze and push down on him. Understanding my silent request, Noah gently lowers himself until his full weight is bearing down on me. When our bodies finally meet together and our cocks connect, we both moan louder than ever before. I bring my right leg and hook it on his hip, resting my leg on the back of Noah's left leg. This adjustment of my body brings us even closer together. _This feels awesome_.

Our kisses remain deep, but continue to get more adventurous as we begin to explore each other's bodies. As Noah begins sucking on my neck, my hands sneak under his shirt. I gently caress his back and he shivers at the contact of my skin on his. My hands slide from Noah's back to his sides. I slowly drag my hands up and down his sides. Noah indicates his pleasure by sucking even harder on my neck. I can't help but moan softly when Noah lightly bites my neck before he fastens his lips back onto mine.

My hands then shift from his sides to his abs, his fucking rock hard, amazing, golden abs. Holy hell they feel _**spectacular**_. _I can't believe I get to touch this man_. I shift my hands up his torso and there I find a surprise. Two things happen at once. One, Noah moans, "_**Fuck, Blaine**_." Two, _I_ gasp and think, '_**Fuck me**_.' Noah Puckerman has a pierced nipple. As I toy with it, the noises that Noah makes get more and more desperate and I am entranced by it all.

All of a sudden, Noah grabs my face and pulls me in for an intense kiss. I feel him squeeze me tightly to him for a moment and then he shifts himself so he his sitting upright on the couch breathing deeply. I sit up confused, raising my eyebrows at him. When he turns his head and catches my look of confusion, Noah smiles and holds out his hand to me. Still confused, I reach out and grasp his hand. Noah gently pulls me to him so that we are cuddled together on the couch.

After a moment, Noah kisses the top of my head that his nuzzled under his chin and explains, "Sorry, babe. I just thought that maybe we should take a breather. Things were starting to get intense and I don't want us to rush things, you know? I don't want to move too fast. I want to do things right with you. I mean… you deserve to be treated like a _**fucking prince**_, not like some one night stand. You are important to me and –"

I cut off Noah's rambling with a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips. "_Thank you, Noah_." Suddenly, I am struck with inspiration. I just hope that it isn't too cheesy. I pull myself out of my Noah cocoon, and stand up in front of him. He is looking up at me sporting his own look of confusion. _**Damn**__ he looks adorable when he is confused_. I smile and reach a hand out to him which he grabs. I pull him up and into my arms and whisper, "Dance with me?"

Noah smiles in response and then murmurs, "But there is no music."

I stand on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear, "Leave that to me. Trust me?"

Noah nuzzles into me and whispers back, "Always."

I start to sway us to the beat in my head and then I open my mouth and begin to sing softly.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_The room's hush, hush and now's our moment._

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

'_Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's all, all, all... about uh, uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt._

_This is a feeling I've never felt but, it's all... about us._

_Suddenly... I'm feeling brave._

_I don't know what's got into me._

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you real close?_

_The room's hush, hush and now's our moment._

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

'_Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's all, all, all... about uh, uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt._

_This is a feeling I've never felt but, it's all... about us._

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Ok. Let's get this out on the table. I suck. LOL. I am VERY sorry for the delay in this update. More than a month! So sorry. All I can say is that my life got very real over the last month and I had to focus on that for a while. But, long story short, I have moved and I am now unpacking in my new apartment. I don't expect that there will be any more long delays in this story now that my life is settling back down. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. It took me about a week to get it right. I knew what I wanted to have happen, but I just had a hard time getting it in the right words, which is a new thing for me. I think it was a sign that my brain needed to decompress from the month it just had. But, tonight the words just flowed and inspiration was everywhere. **

**I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter. I hope I haven't lost any readers as a result of the update delay. Also, thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites! You are all awesome! Special shout out to** _**karmakameleon16**_** who was my 100****th**** reviewer! As a special thank you, if you PM me I will be happy to write a one shot just for you, your choice of story prompt. **

**I do want to say that I always try to respond to every review. If somehow I missed you with all the crazy that has been going on with my life, please feel free to PM me and I will be sure to respond. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any of its characters. I don't even own the blow up bed that I am sleeping on. My couch, however, I do own… and you can't have it! LOL. Oh! By the way, the song was "All About Us" by He is We (featuring Aaron Gillespie).**

_**Next chapter: It's Monday. The boyfriends take on the halls of McKinley **_

_**and some surprised friends… **_

_**including one angry asshat and one smug fashionista. **_

_**Will bullies be a problem?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I am very, very, very sorry for the delay. My laptop finally crashed and I had to save up some money for a new one. Unfortunately, living expenses and bills came first in the hierarchy of where to put my money. On the bright side, I now have a number of chapters already hand written that I just need to type up and edit. So, I should be back to once a week updates… or possibly sooner depending on the response that I get via reviews. As always, thank you to everyone that has favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. I always try to respond to every review and I don't think I missed anyone from the last chapter, but if I did… apologies. Let me know, and I will respond. I also have some one-shots hand written as well, including the gift one-shot for my 100th reviewer. They will be posted soon. Get excited. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Anything you recognize is not mine. Pity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Looking over myself in the mirror, I carefully smooth out my polo shirt and tighten my bowtie. I nod pleased with my chosen outfit. I am wearing my tightest jeans that make my ass look awesome, a purple polo, and a pinstriped bowtie that is purple and gray. I _definitely_ look hot. I think Noah will love the jeans. He definitely seems like an ass man if the way he was gripping my ass on Saturday while we were making out was any indication.

I am so excited that I am practically vibrating out of my shoes. Today is a special day. Today could be a very tough day, but in the end, it will still be a special day. Today Noah and I are coming out of the closet. Well, I am obviously already out, but today Noah is going to be coming out as dating a man – dating _**me**_ – and we will be showing off our relationship. Neither of us wants to hide our happiness.

After our amazing date on Saturday, I woke up on Sunday morning with an adorable text message from Noah that read:

_Good morning, babe. I had INCREDIBLE dreams of you last night. Call me when you get up._

Smiling a huge goofy smile and thinking of the amazingly dirty dreams that **I** dreamt last night, I called Noah. I had to admit that I was surprised that he was awake before me. As it turned out, he had to work cleaning a pool early Sunday morning.

During our conversation, we discussed how to handle our relationship at school. Because I wanted Noah to be safe and didn't want him to feel like I was pressuring him, I suggested starting moderately by telling the Glee Club and being affectionate around them, while playing the rest by ear. Noah nixed the idea of moderation with a single statement that blew my mind: "Gorgeous, I don't want to not act like your boyfriend at school… I am so proud of my sexy boyfriend and I don't think I would be able to not show it." Once I found my breath, I agreed with Noah that I didn't want to hide either and that I would be so excited and proud to walk down the school halls holding his hand. I swear I could hear his breath hitch when I said that and it made me smile.

Don't get me wrong. I am very anxious about the likely fallout we will experience from the homophobes of McKinley. I assume it will get physical and nasty and I don't doubt that I will get accused of "turning Noah gay" multiple times throughout the day. I also am worried about any attacks that might be directed towards Noah specifically since he won't be used to being on the receiving end of such hatred and ignorance. But, I know he can take it. I expect my boxing skills will come in handy today, but I know how to handle myself in a fight now. I am not a violent person, but I will protect myself – and Noah – if necessary.

So, to recap… school should be interesting, I am excited to see, hold, and kiss Noah, and I look hot in my outfit. Let's do this.

With one more quick glance in the mirror, I smile, grab my messenger bag, and bounce out of my house and to my car. I am meeting Noah in the parking lot of McKinley in twenty minutes. I can't wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

Usually I don't spend a lot of time getting dressed for school because I know I am a stud and I don't usually give a shit what anyone thinks about me. However, today is different. Today Blaine and I are announcing our relationship to the world. Well, to _our_ world anyway. Now, I don't care what the asses at school think of my outfit, but I actually do care about what Blaine thinks. I want him to be lusting after me, unable to keep his hands off of me. I want to look as sexy as possible for him. Damn, I am half hard just thinking about it. _Fuck_.

I am wearing jeans and a white button up shirt unbuttoned down to my collar bone. On Saturday night Blaine enjoyed sucking on that area so much that he left some hickeys, so I want him to be able to have access today (plus, I kinda figure that seeing his handiwork might turn him on). I happened to pick this shirt because it is pretty thin and the bump of my nipple piercing is visible (something else that seemed to drive Blaine wild on Saturday). I smirk at myself in the mirror knowing my boy will go crazy when he sees me.

_My boy_… Saturday night was **so hot**. I still can't believe that I didn't fuck up my chances with Blaine. I felt my heart thump painfully when Blaine explained his insecurities, but the make out session after was _**insane**_ and totally made both of us feel better.

When I woke up to go to work fucking early on Sunday morning (fucking Watson family and their stupid Sunday family bbqs/pool parties that require early morning pool cleaning), I texted Blaine a good morning message while I quickly palmed my hard cock. My dreams were fucking amazing and left me beyond hard. I blame Blaine.

Blaine called me later in the morning, and I was incredibly amused by his surprise that I was up so damn early on a Sunday. _Too adorable_. During our call we talked about how to act at school. We found we both had our concerns, but we both also really didn't want to hide **us**. So, Noah Puckerman is going to charge out of the closet I didn't even realize I was in, and show all the asses of McKinley that Blaine is _**mine**_. I think I surprised Blaine when I said I wanted to show off my sexy boyfriend and not hide from anyone. My boy (being as fucking awesome as he is) made me – the Puckasaurus – tear up when he answered that he would be proud to hold my hand in front of everyone. _**Damn**_.

Today is going to be intense and crazy, but I say **BRING IT BITCHES OF MCKINLEY**! I just hope Blaine doesn't get hurt. On the bright side of the silver lining or whatever, if they back him into a corner I _know_ that Blaine will pull out his fucking awesome boxing skills… and that will be hot. _**Shit**_. Now I'm fucking hard again! I quickly jerk off imagining Blaine playing with my nipple ring as he sucks on my neck. I cum hard, grab my school bag, and hoof it to my car.

I don't want to be late to meet Blaine. We asked the Glee Club to meet us early before school so they can be the first to know before the rest of the school. Since I am the sex shark that is going from sexing up all the girls and cougars in town to dating a very hot dude, Blaine is letting me decide how we tell everyone. I have the best fucking idea ever. Blaine is gonna die. This shit is gonna be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

On Sunday, Blaine texted me and the girls – while Noah texted the rest of the guys (apparently) – asking to meet before school on Monday in the choir room for an "important discussion". Neither explained why a discussion needs to be had, but I KNOW. I mean… I don't _know_ know – because no matter how much I harassed Blaine throughout the rest of Sunday he wouldn't spill the news – but, I really believe that I do **know** what is up.

_Ugh!_ Blaine can be soooooo frustrating! I know (obviously) that there is something he is not telling me and I KNOW it has something to do with Puckerman… AND, I am pretty sure I know what that something is, but he won't spill it! I am probably the only member of New Directions that realizes that _**both**_ Blaine and Noah called this early Monday morning meeting since I personally got the invite from Blaine and Finn groused about the text invite he got from Puck. Knowing what I already do from what I have seen from Blaine and Noah at school, and what little I have been told, I have my educated guess as to what this is all about, but I DON'T KNOW!

If what I _think_ is about to happen **does** in fact happen, it should be a stimulating day at McKinley. _**Holy Barbra Streisand!**_ It should be a _stimulating_ time in Glee! Never mind the potential oddness of seeing lady-crazy Puckerman putting such attentions to a _guy_. Just the combined hotness of the pairing of Blaine and Noah is off the damn charts. Yeah Blaine is my best friend and I am fairly innocent when it comes to … Ummmm… _sexual matters_… but, my eyes work just fine as do my teenage hormones, and I know Blaine is incredibly hot. Together with Noah the hotness level will be **intense**. Is it wrong that I kind of hope that they make out during Glee so I can watch? Creepy, right? Oh well. I can live with that. I mean, who can blame me?

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

I wonder what the _hell_ is up with Puck. He was fucking glaring at me and hitting me last week. He blew me off for the Call of Duty marathon I wanted to play this weekend. **Now**, dude wants me to go to school frickin' early on Monday? I mean, really, what the actual fuck? I can't believe that Puck will even show up even though _he_ is the one that called the meeting. Shit. _Whatever_. Maybe Kurt will make me breakfast if I look pathetic enough…

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

As I pull into the McKinley parking lot, I vaguely notice that all the New Directions cars are already here, but I only have eyes for Noah. He looks gorgeous. He is sitting on the hood of his truck, leaning back against the windshield with his eyes closed. He must have heard my car because I see him open his eyes and turn his head towards me. A huge grin lights up his face. I know that the smile on my own face must match his. I feel like bouncing I am so excited to be near him again.

As I park, he waves me over to him with a "Good morning, beautiful." I blush as I mumble, "G'morning. You look amazing." Winking at me, Noah practically purrs (_**fucking purrs!**_), "Well, you look very sexy." Rubbing the back of my neck and trying to fight the blush from flooding my face – which I assume I am failing at as now Noah's wonderful mouth is smirking at me – I reply, "Is that so? Well, then together we must be out-of-this-world since you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Proud of my rally, I throw Noah my own smirk. My eyes are instantly drawn to Noah's neck where I can see my hickeys that I left the other night. I lightly caress them and let my hand skim down his chest, passing over his nipple piercing that I can't help but notice through his shirt. **Fuck me.** I can feel myself start to harden I am getting so turned on. I hear Noah emit this incredibly hot _**growl**_ and an instant later he is pulling me by my belt loops to rest in between his legs. We are so close that I can feel the heat radiating off of Noah. I crave to be even closer to him, but unfortunately that is not possible right now.

Noah starts to lean into me and my breath hitches in anticipation. Without even looking around to see if anyone could see, Noah connects his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. He quickly deepens the kiss and slides his hands from where they have been resting on my hips around to cup my ass. I can't help but moan lightly into his mouth, which results in a rumbling noise from Noah. Unable to control myself, I detach our mouths and bury my face in Noah's neck lightly sucking one of my marks to a vivid purple.

After a few moments, Noah pulls away and I whine at the loss. This, of course, makes Noah smile in amusement and makes me smile bashfully. I lean in and give Noah a quick peck on the lips before briefly nuzzling my nose against his right cheek. I hear Noah sigh happily before squeezing my ass and whispering in my ear, "Come on, beautiful. Let's go share the news." I pull back so I can look Noah in the eye as I wink and say, "Let's do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

Shit Blaine is like equal parts adorable and sexy as hell. I don't know how it is possible, but he does it and that makes me a lucky bastard. I _**fucking love**_ starting my school day with kissing my hot boyfriend and feeling his sweet ass. This has to be hands down the best Monday of my life EVER. I mean, seriously, nobody on the fucking planet is possibly having a better Monday than I am. Well, except for maybe Blaine with the noises he has been making…

Sadly I had to stop kissing and fondling Blaine so we could go inside and tell everyone we are together. I am actually incredibly excited, but I'll admit that I am worried some about possible bad consequences. But, I know we can handle it. We are badass.

So, that is how Blaine and I end up outside of the choir room, squeezing hands, and exchanging a quick peck before he heads into the choir room. Since this is my coming out moment, we decided he would go in separately and sit down and I would follow a minute later and take position in front of the club. As I hear the club members greeting Blaine and the girls start asking him what is going on, I release a deep breath and bounce a few times shaking out my limbs like I do before a big football game. I quickly crack my neck and my knuckles and stride into the choir room happy smirk in place. This is it. **Holy shit**.

I come to a halt in front of the group and everyone shuts up. My eyes briefly connect with Blaine's hazel ones. He smiles and nods in encouragement which results in a huge smile spreading across my face. I focus back on the group and see that they are all staring at me, some with small smiles, some with raised eyebrows, and some with confused expressions.

I am about to open my mouth when, all of a sudden, Finn's dumb ass grumbles, "What the hell, dude? Why the fuck are we here early on a frickin' Monday?"

Rolling my eyes, I look at Finn for a moment (man did he always look like such a doofus?). Deciding to ignore him, I turn my attention to the group as a whole and I say confidently, "You are all here because I have an important announcement to make. Basically, I wanted you all to be the first to know that I am now in a committed relationship with an amazing person. You guys are my family, and we thought it was only right for you to know first before the rest of the school, you know?" As I look around the group, I see a lot of confused faces, a practically vibrating Kurt, and a softly smiling Blaine.

I hear a throat clear and I turn towards Artie, who asks, "Ummm… Puck? Am I missing something? I mean, why the need for the huge announcement? I mean it's cool and all, and it is awesome that you are finally in a committed relationship, but…"

"Yeah, dude." Finn rudely cuts in. "Why the hell did we need this whole big announcement? This is so not worth waking up early on a Monday!"

I see Blaine's smile falter slightly and I am about to respond when Kurt beats me to it. "Shut up, Finn!" Kurt groans. "Don't you ever shut the heck up? If Puck _of all people_ thinks this is important, perhaps you should just shut your trap and let him finish what he has to say!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Blaine's eyes widen during Kurt's rant before he angles his face down towards the ground. But, not before I see his eyes twinkling with amusement. That, of course, adds to my own amusement. I tell you what… a lot of the time Hummel annoys the hell out of me, but there are times like now when his awesomeness shows that I remember why he is one of my bros. I can totally see how he is Blaine's best friend. They have each other's backs and that makes me happy.

With a huge grin, I turn my attention back to the group. "Thank you, Hummel." I say. I stare at Finn for a moment as I carefully consider my next step. "Finn," I continue, "since I know how slow you can be, I think it is probably best if I provide you with a visual of what I am trying to say so…"

I walk over to Blaine and gently grab his hand, squeezing it when our eyes meet. He looks a little apprehensive so I wink at him and whisper, "Trust me?" His eyes soften and he gives me a sweet smile before quietly responding, "Always."

I pull Blaine up beside me to stand in front of everyone together. I don't drop his hand and I can see the light bulbs go off for everyone, followed by smiles (and some surprised but happy looks). Well, except for Kurt who is bouncing happily and looking smug. And, Finn… Finn looks pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I don't think I have _**ever**_ been more proud of anyone IN MY WHOLE LIFE. I can't believe he is mine. How did I get so lucky? He is going to get a little something later on…

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

Ummmm… ok? How? I mean… what?

* * *

><p><strong>Artie's POV<strong>

Woah. Not surprising, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

Huh. Why do I think that's hot?

* * *

><p><strong>Tina's POV<strong>

HOT! Oh. My. God. **So hot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Wanky. Get some, Puckerman. Blaine is hot. I would even tap that.

* * *

><p><strong>Britney's POV<strong>

I wonder if they will let me join them… Lord Tubbington is going to be so excited when I tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

But, Blaine isn't Jewish, is he?

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes' POV<strong>

Damn! Wow. Didn't guess that one… I wonder if I should get my gaydar fixed? First Kurt, now Puck. Hmmmm…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I WAS RIGHT. I WAS RIGHT. **I WAS RIGHT**. I KNEW IT. OH MY GAGA THIS IS FABULOUS!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

What. The. Fuck. But, Puck is **straight**. He fucks girls, cougars, _my ex-girlfriend_… He frickin' got Quinn pregnant! This has got to be Blaine's doing. He did something to turn Puck gay. That asshole. Not even _Kurt_ tried that when he wanted _me_. **That little fucker**. He is going to be sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

Before I realize what is happening, Finn is on his feet and shoving Blaine backwards… hard. Blaine is unable to catch himself or act at all as he is caught by surprise since his attention was elsewhere. Our hands are yanked apart as he flies backwards into the piano with a horrible noise. Blaine gasps in pain before collapsing on the ground. He isn't moving.

I freeze for a horrible second, torn between rushing to Blaine's side or throwing myself at Finn and killing him here in front of everyone for hurting Blaine. In that quick moment, I realize that yeah checking on Blaine is the most important thing right now. I can kill Finn **anytime**. Blaine needs me _**right now**_. After I make sure that Blaine is going to be ok, though, Finn's face is going to taste my fist and he will likely be feeling my fist for a fucking long time. Son of a bitch!

I rush to Blaine and skid onto my knees beside his unmoving body. "_Babe_," I murmur quietly while I gently cup his cheek. I lean over him and put my face right up to his. I can feel that he is breathing so some of my panic fades, but he is still not moving. I gently kiss his lips and each of his closed eyes before leaning my forehead against his and whispering, "Blaine, _**please**_ wake up."

After a few more minutes like that, Blaine still is out. My concern growing, I scoop Blaine up into my arms, cradling him tightly to my chest, and start to head out of the choir room to head to the nurse. When I get to the doorway, I look back towards the group and am surprised when I see Finn sprawled out on the floor with a black eye blooming and a rapidly bruising cheek wearing a look of shock. I see Kurt holding his own hand to his chest and wincing, his eyes bright with tears. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Fuck. Kurt punched Finn. Hard. _**Sweet**_.

Our eyes connect and Kurt gives me a tiny smirk and shrug before waving me away with a quiet, "Go take care of Blaine, Noah. We got this under control for now. Keep us posted." I nod to Kurt in thanks and head out the door clutching a knocked out Blaine tightly to my chest and willing him to wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter: <strong>Blaine's health is assessed. The rest of the school finds out about the boys. Finn may or may not be planning some evilness. Someone gets punched… but it is not who you think. Also, some fluffy moments and probably some sexy times._

**Please review. xoxoxo**


	18. Note from authornew chapter Wednesday!

Obviously this is not a chapter, and it is one of my pet peeves when authors post a chapter that is not actually a chapter, but I wanted to let all of you readers know that there will be a new chapter (or possibly two) complete with smut posted by the end of Wednesday. I apologize profusely for the delay in chapters. Unforeseen issues arose in my life, but all of those have been dealt with and my life is back on schedule (for good now!). Happily this means that I will be updating very regularly from this point on, just as I did for the first fifteen or so chapters.

I hope you all can forgive my absence. I will say that I have received wonderful reviews for my last chapter (thanks everyone… I will be responding to your wicked reviews Wednesday), and it is the most recent reviews that I have received this week that have motivated me to reach out to all of you via this note to assure you that this story has not been abandoned and will be continued starting this week. As stated earlier in this note, I _**PROMISE** _at least one chapter, containing awesome smut and a punch (not together… lol) **WILL be posted by the end of this Wednesday**! Thanks for the patience and support! Write at ya soon! 3 3 3


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Ok. So, again, apologies for the delay. As promised, here is chapter 18! Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing! Also, thank you and welcome to all the new readers… those that have favorited and alerted both the story and me (as an author)… I appreciate it so much! Every time I get an email about a new review or a new favorite or follower, it makes me smile! I still owe all of you responses to your reviews for chapter 17 and my little note… those will be coming to you tomorrow! Without further ado… chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Anything you recognize is not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"_O-o-o-ooooh, N-noaaahhhh!" I moan as Noah slams his cock into me with all the power that he can muster, striking my prostate dead on._

"_**Fuck, Blaine!** Fuck fuck… ooooohhh ahhhh… Shit!" Noah chants as he continues to piston in and out of me. "God, babe, you are **so fucking tight**!"_

_I am so turned on and so far gone that I can't even manage actual words, and certainly no sentences. With each quick thrust, I moan and cry out from the intensity of Noah's huge, hard cock._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

Blaine has been unconscious for about ten minutes. Once the nurse looked him over, she stated that she thought he might have a slight concussion, but that she would have to wait until he woke up to be sure. She said that if Blaine didn't wake up within another twenty minutes, she would call an ambulance to have him checked out at the hospital. I _definitely_ don't trust her… that seems like too long to wait to me, but maybe that is because this is Blaine and I can't help but be careful with him. I am thinking if he doesn't start to show signs of waking up in the next ten minutes, I will grab him up and rush him to the hospital myself. Fuck this chick. _Who the fuck knows if she even went to nurse school or whatever the fuck it's called?_

**Fucking Finn! **_I can't fucking believe he did this!_ I thought he might act weird for a while, and maybe have some attitude since he has had an issue with Blaine since he arrived, but I definitely didn't think he would do something like this! I still can't get over the fact that Kurt fucking clocked him! I wish that had been me! **Shit!** It is a definitely a fucking strange ass day when I wish (even for a second) that I was Hummel! FUCK!

My hand tightens around Blaine's hand as I gently use my other hand to soothe his hair back from his forehead. I am so fucking scared inside, but I am a badass so… yeah. I lean over so that I can whisper into his ear, "Come on, babe. _Please_ fucking wake up. _**Fucking please**_. I am so freakin' scared right now. You need to wake up now, ok?" He still doesn't move. Six more minutes and I am fucking taking over!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

_I am quickly approaching my release when Noah reaches around in between me and the wall he is fucking me against and grabs my cock. Just as I think he is about to jack me off to a glorious finish, his hand slides down to the base of my cock where he squeezes tight, whispering in my ear, "**You don't get to fucking come yet, babe**." With those words, Noah wraps his other arm around my waist and hoists me up easily so my feet are off the floor. Keeping his cock buried deep in my ass, Noah walks us over to the piano where he sets me back down and bends me over._

_With the change of location, I am able to become more of an active participant. Being fucked against the wall is **awesome**, but there was nothing for me to grab onto, so I could not slam myself back onto Noah's gorgeous cock. I could really only stand there and take it. With a little smirk, I grab tight to the piano and push my ass back hard when I feel Noah surging forward with his next powerful thrust. We both shout out at the stronger penetration._

"_Blaine! **FUCK**! Your ass is so fucking tight. No pussy **EVER** has felt this good. Shit! Ride me, babe! Fucking shit! F-f-f-fuck!" Noah moans. I respond with a growl and shove myself back harder onto Noah's cock._

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

All of a sudden Blaine's hand twitches in mine and he makes a small moaning noise. My eyes snap up to his face where I see his eyes moving behind his eyelids.

"Blaine," I call, "please wake up, babe." The nurse comes over to see what is going on. After checking a few things, she smiles. She says he seems to no longer be unconscious, but dreaming, and he should be coming out of it soon. _**Holy fuck, thank you**_!

As I continue to stare at Blaine, I can't help but think that the little noises he is making sound really fucking hot. In fact, they are turning me on. I glance down at Blaine's crotch and my eyebrows shoot up… **Blaine is hard**… and _freaking huge_. **Shit!** My own cock hardens in like two seconds flat at my discovery. Those noises are amazing, but I can only imagine what noises I will be able to make Blaine make when we _really_ fuck. I wonder what he is dreaming about. Fuck… it better be me! _What the fuck am I thinking?_ _**Of course it is me!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

_Realizing that I don't want this to end yet, I change from slamming myself back to undulating my hips slowly, massaging Noah's cock with my ass. I pull my body upright and turn my head so that I can give Noah the world's **slowest**, **hottest**, **dirtiest** kiss as I continue to pleasure his cock with my ass (and let me tell you it is a pleasure to my ass as well). Noah whimpers and moans into the kiss. As I pull away from his mouth, I notice the ballet bar in the corner of the room. Struck with my own idea about fuck locations, I smirk and purr, "N-noah, take me o-o-**oh**-over to the b-ballet bar."_

_Noah groans in ecstasy and lifts me once again, carrying me over to the bar. He sets me down as I glance down and praise whatever God decide to secure the bar into the ground away from the wall. I widen my stance and Noah slides even deeper into me. We both moan in pleasure, but there is still **more** to my fuck plan. _

_I carefully bend myself over the bar and grab onto my ass cheeks. Now I am totally bent in half and holding myself open for Noah, whose cock slides even further into my ass. I moan out as his breath stutters and he gives a gasp of pleasure and – I think – wonder. He is in as far as humanely possible and Noah can actually **see** himself in my asshole, can see my asshole **clenching** around his cock. _

_We both stay still for a moment, but then Noah cracks. All of a sudden he is thrusting in and out of me faster and harder and deeper than **ever** before. We are both reduced to animalistic sounds, erotic moans, and panting breaths. I hold myself open and still and let Noah pound his huge cock into my hungry ass, while I continue to clench my ass around him. _

_After a few minutes, I hear Noah's breath begin to stutter and his thrusts become more erratic. Finally, Noah buries himself in my ass as deep as he can go and stops moving, holding us tightly together. I feel his cock start to pump his semen into my ass. As soon as I feel his warm cum hit my walls, my own cock **explodes** onto the floor and wall beyond me. _

_As I start to come down, I can feel Noah's cock continue to **pulse** and I can feel more and more cum fill me up. All the while, Noah holds us tightly together, never moving from deep in my ass. When he is finished, I remove my hands from my ass and pull myself upright, whining in happiness as Noah licks behind my ear and continues to hold me tightly to him. I **love** that his cock is still buried inside my ass, keeping his warm cum in me._

_I see some movement out of the corner of my eye, so I lazily turn my head in the direction of the movement. Standing at the side door, staring in horror through the window of the door is Finn. When his eyes connect with mine I am surprised by the depth of **hate** I can see there. It reminds me of those asses that kicked the shit out of me a few years ago. _

_But, before I can say or do anything, Finn bursts into the room and raises his hand… my eyes are drawn to the **gun**. Time freezes. Then, just as quickly, time speeds up. **It happens so fast**. Noah tightens his arms around me and twists us so that his back is to Finn just as Finn pulls the trigger. There is a loud **BAM** and Noah gives a painful grunt and I give an anguished cry…_

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

Blaine continues to make more and more erotic noises. Wanting to help him out, I slip my hand over his clothed cock, hard and throbbing (and most likely leaking) and _begging_ for attention. I gently rub his cock while I use the heel of my other hand to push down on my own erection. For a quick moment I wonder if I shouldn't be touching him while he is sleeping, but based on our actions from the other night, I don't think he would mind. Pleased with my assessment, I continue to rub his needy cock. "Fucking clothes, fucking school." I mumble to myself under my breath. Every now and then I look over to make sure the nurse hasn't noticed anything. Thankfully, she is still lost in the world of computer solitaire.

All of a sudden the noises stop, but I can see Blaine's eyes still moving. He must still be dreaming. He is smiling. Guess he came in his dream. Probably a good thing he didn't actually come in his pants. That shit would be fucking _uncomfortable_ to sit in all day. With a grimace at the thought of drying cum in our pants, I remove my hand from his erection and grab onto his hand again.

Unexpectedly, Blaine shoots up into a sitting position as he gives a distressed scream. He then promptly leans over the other side of the bed and pukes. _**Fuck me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

The next time I am cognizant of my surroundings, I find myself on a bed as I vomit over the side. I see a woman bustling over to me and I feel soothing hands on my back as Noah whispers, "It's ok, babe. You're ok."

When I hear his voice, my head whips around to where he is and I realize that he hasn't been shot to death while his cock is still nestled inside me. _**Thank you thank you thank you!**_ I further realize that means that Noah has _never_ been inside me. _**Dammit!**_ I was dreaming. I was dreaming a freakin' _awesome_ dream that turned into a nightmare. My dream confusion cleared up, I am overtaken by a new confusion… _Where the fuck am I? What happened?_

"Noah? What happened?" I mumble.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

I can't help but smile at home adorably confused he sounds. As the nurse checks him over and mutters something to herself, which sounds suspiciously like 'I don't know what I'm doing', I gently cup his cheek with my hand and reply, "Shhh, babe. Everything is ok. What is the last thing you remember?"

Blaine quietly thinks for a minute and then explains, "Well, I remember being _**so proud**_ of you as you told the Glee Club our news and thinking about how I was going to reward you later…" Here he blushes and my smile widens. After a bashful pause, Blaine continues, "I remember a lot of happy faces and Kurt practically doing a happy dance in his seat. I was about to tease him about it because it was so fucking funny, but then… something hit into me **HARD** and I wasn't able to stop myself from falling backwards. I lost your hand and then, I think, I hit the piano? I don't know… I don't remember anything else until you were rubbing my back as I vomited… and… **OH MY GOD you saw, heard, and smelled me puke**! _Shit_! That is _**so**_ fucking embarrassing!"

Blaine covers his face in embarrassment as I shake my head at how fucking cute he is. I gently grab his wrists and pull his hands from his face. His face is not his usual Greek God tan, he is still pale, but now there are deep red patches on his cheeks and neck. His eyes are shut tight.

"Hey, babe, look at me." I say quietly. When he doesn't open his eyes, I make my voice a bit sterner and demand, "Seriously, Blaine, **look at me**."

With a miserable look on his face, Blaine snaps his eyes to mine. _Hmmmm… interesting… he seems to respond to a dominating tone… __**Not the time, Puck!**_ I shake my head to clear out the new interesting thoughts there in favor of assuring Blaine that all is good.

"Blaine, babe, I don't care about the fact that you fucking puked. I mean, _I care_, because I want you to be ok, but like _it doesn't change how I feel about you_. Shit. Last year almost **everyone** in New Directions was vomiting on each other at some point. You didn't even get it on me. Like the gentleman you are, you aimed away from me. Thanks for that, by the way." I can't help but smirk and wink at him, which earns me a small smile.

Apparently he can tell that I mean what I say because he changes the topic back to what happened asking, "So what the _hell_ hit me?"

My smile disappears and a grimace replaces it, "That _**thing**_ that fucking hit you was Finn. It happened so fast, babe, I couldn't stop him. One second he was sitting there with this pissed off look on his face, and the next second he was on his feet and shoving you hard."

Blaine begins to shake his head in disbelief but then winces in pain. "_What_?" I ask panicked. "Are you ok?"

Blaine smiles gently at me and squeezes my hand. "I am ok, sexy." He answers. "My head is just throbbing, that's all."

"Well, Mr. Anderson," the nurse interrupts, "your head is probably going to hurt for a few days. You may have a mild concussion." She then turns to me and instructs, "Keep him awake for the next few hours and keep an eye on him. If he vomits again, or if the pain doesn't lessen some over time, or he passes out again, you _may_ want to take him to the hospital. I am going to write you both a note excusing you from your classes for today. Use it if you want or need to. Take it easy. And, again, don't leave Mr. Anderson unattended at all for the rest of the day." With that, she hands me two excuse notes, one for me and one for Blaine, and says we can leave when we are ready.

Once she has returned to her computer, I turn to Blaine and ask, "Soooo… what do you want to do? Stay here or go home?" _Home please!_

Blaine eyes are twinkling in amusement (with a little pain thrown in… fucking Finn) as he whispers, "Take me home, Noh."

I smile at the new nickname and whisper with a suggestive smirk, "I'll **take** you _wherever_ you want, B."

* * *

><p><strong>Technically, in my time zone, it is almost 2 am on Thursday. I personally still consider it to be late Wednesday night (also known as the end of Wednesday to me) as I haven't gone to sleep yet. Hopefully this counts as keeping my promise. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought. Sorry there was no punching or new evil Finn deeds this chapter as intended. As I was editing this chapter tonight, the boys inspired me to add to their smutty dream goodness. So, I broke the chapter off earlier than intended… Seemed to end better here, once I made all the changes and additions, you know?<strong>

_**Next chapter**: Plaine fluff and gentle sexy times. _

_The rest of the school finds out about the boys. _

_A punch is thrown and evil Finn continues to be a dick._


End file.
